The Prophecy and the Seal
by boaterV
Summary: Set in Season 4. Dean and Sam head to NH to stop a series of attacks. Nothing is what it seems in the quest to stop the apocalypse. AN I wrote out Ruby, she didn't fit. please review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except Nina, If I owned Dean I wouldn't have time to write this.

* * *

She woke up in cold sweat, struggling against the sheets that were wrapped around her legs, a scream caught in her throat. Breathing heavy she fell back into the pillows, blinking to try and bring reality back faster. Trying to get away from her dream. The clock on the bed side table said 315 am. Same time. Same dream. Same nightmare monster. Same hero. Too bad he never got to her in time. Guess as far as heroes went he wasn't a very good one. He was very handsome though. At least there was one good thing about the dream. What a waste that eye candy only appeared in her nightmares. Perhaps she wouldn't be so grumpy lately if he made a few appearances in a bathing suit or better still, his birthday suit? Or maybe she should just get a life and find a real flesh and blood guy to keep the nightmares at bay? Not that she would have any idea what to do with one should she fine one.

"Maybe I should stop talking to myself?"

She sighed as she rolled out of bed. There was no point in going back to sleep. Silently padding down the hallway to the bathroom she continued mumbling to herself. She was frustrated. This nightmare had been interrupting her sleep for as long as she could remember and she had learned to deal with it. But that was when it was only coming once every few months. Tonight was the fifth time in as many weeks. The last time being only two nights ago. She didn't want to think about how long it would take to drive her crazy when it started coming every night.

Stepping into the shower she began her day.

Three hours and just as many cups of coffee later she looked up from her keyboard to watch the sunrise over the water. Her office was a converted second bedroom in her tiny cottage on Newfound Lake in New Hampshire. The water was as still as glass this morning. In the distance she could hear a loon calling. The tourists had all left weeks ago and she was reminded of why she had bought this place. Despite the awful start to the day she smiled as she sipped from her favorite mug. Watching the sunrise made her feel connected. She spent so much of her time alone it was odd to feel connected to anything. She worked out of her house, did most of her shopping online and rarely went into town with the exception of the local dinner to eat occasionally. She was content to spend all of her free time with her crossword puzzles and her pulp fiction heroes.

The phone pulled her from her revelry. She grabbed it on the second ring. It could only be one person.

"Good morning Liz." Her voice was soft but steady.

"Nina, darling. Did you finally take my advice and get caller ID?" Liz spoke with a think New York accent. She sounded much older that the 34 years she claimed.

"No but there is no one else that would be calling me at this hour." Or at all, she though bitterly to herself.

"Perhaps your phone would be ringing more often if you moved out of that one horse town?"

Nina sighed. Not up for the same argument she had heard from her editor a thousand times before. "You know I love it here and besides the lake is my muse."

"Well if that is the case I will not bother you about it again. These new pages you sent are fantastic!" Liz's voice was bordering on shrill with her excitement.

"You don't think it's too out of character for Christine?" She had been genuinely concerned about the path her main character had taken in her latest novel; she chuckled under her breath slightly. Novel was a strong word. She wrote romance paperbacks with a supernatural twist. Vampires, Demons, the works. In this latest novel Christine, her heroine was battling a centuries old evil spirit and her partner in crime was actually a vampire. Of course he was a "good" vampire who had lived a tortured life and needed saving himself. Needless to say despite Christine's natural aversion to him there were sparks flying everywhere, blah blah blah, the rest practically wrote itself.

"Are you kidding me? That's the best part! Christine was getting a little predictable." despite how harsh the words came out that wasn't how Liz intended them and Nina knew that. Liz had been her biggest supporter from the moment she had sent in her first manuscript and now six best sellers later Liz was the reason she hadn't gone to a bigger publishing house. They were a package deal and until random house or Doubleday agreed that Liz would remain her editor she was staying right where she was.

"Thanks Liz. I was starting to think the same thing. I think this might be my last _Christine_ story, I think I've done all I can with her. I'm thinking about doing something a little more down and dirty. Maybe female cop with a dark past?" She wasn't sure how much longer she could ride the wave of supernatural popularity. She really didn't want to be the last one sitting at the party.

"Ohh that sounds juicy. I'd hate to say goodbye to Christine, she feels like family, but you are the author. Not to mention I can just imagine how you would handle guns and hand to hand combat and I'm already excited!"

"Liz you are the best editor ever." She was smiling again. It was so nice to have one person believe in her fully.

"Okay so call me when you have the next chapter done and when you finish I'm coming up to celebrate." Before she could even respond she heard the dial tone. Typical Liz. Of course she wouldn't want to hear all the reasons why she shouldn't bother to come or why it was no big deal. To her it was a done deal. Liz was the only person who had actually been to Nina's house. Well, if you didn't count the numerous delivery men. When she finished each book Liz would arrive looking ridiculously out of place in her Christian Luobiton's and Channel suits. Driving a rental car complaining about the flight, the drive, the fact that there weren't any Starbucks within a 50 mile radius and they would spend the weekend making the last minute changes before sending the final manuscript off to the printer. It wasn't such a bad life all in all. Yes she was alone and yes she could occasionally claim to be lonely no one told her what to do. She was her own boss and in the end that was the best she could hope for. To hope for anything more would just open the door to disappointment, something Nina was all too familiar with.

She settled in at her dinning room table with a blueberry muffin and the paper. Scanning the headlines she frowned. Her sleepy little hamlet had just had its third unnatural death of a local in as many months. Tourist season not withstanding the last major crime had been when local John Sullivan had murdered his wife after catching her with a tourist. He had been gunned down by the sheriff while resisting arrest. That had been almost 15 years ago. Although the town teens liked to talk about how his eyes were as black as night when the police arrived to arrest him the official report was that it was a crime of passion. The paper was sketchy on the details of these new deaths. They hinted towards a bear or mountain lion but nothing definitive. In a remarkable show of journalistic integrity it seemed they were actually trying to keep the population calm. Her curiosity was definitely piqued but she was so busy with her story she didn't have time to get involved.

"Hope they catch them soon."

* * *

"Got something." Sam turned the laptop to show Dean the screen then pulled their father's journal out of the bag. Flipping through the pages he stopped when he found what he was looking for. "And here in Dad's Journal. Looks like he was there was back in '94."

"Werewolf, Wendigo, Vampire?" Dean turned the laptop back towards his brother and shoved another piece of pie in his mouth. "mmmm so good."

"yes, please, enjoy your pie. It's not like people are dieing." Sam rolled his eyes.

"People die everyday, but pie this good only comes along once in a great while." Sam continued to glare at him with his arms crossed. "Okay fine grumpy Gus, pay the tab. I'll bring the car around." Dean shoved one last forkful of pie into his mouth, stood and walked out the doors leaving Sam behind grinning in triumph.

* * *

AN so that is just a taste. More to come.

Reviews welcome please!


	2. Chapter 2

Nina has spent the better part of her day writing, adding another 25 pages to her book. Of course she had yet to edit them so it could be cut back to much less depending on how much she enjoyed the color red that day. She was startled by the sound of her stomach grumbling. Loudly. Looking up she realized it was almost six and the only thing she had eaten was her muffin for breakfast almost 12 hours before. Well unless you counted to 2 pots of coffee. But Nina was pretty sure that only counted as eating to models.

Slipping behind the wheel of her Jeep Wrangler Nina put the key in the ignition and turned it. Pleased to see the trip to the shop had paid off last week. Despite the hefty bill her baby had been purring like a kitten since she had picked it up. She smiled at the sound of gravel kicking out as she gave the truck just a little too much power to maintain a good grip on her driveway. She would be forced to come out with the grader again soon but she didn't care. She took her pleasure as it came and sometimes it was in the form of a bit of reckless driving.

She spent the rest of the drive to the dinner obeying all the speed laws arriving just as the dinner rush started. Although to call it a dinner rush was being a bit optimistic. She was still able to go right in and sit down it just meant she might actually have to share her waitress with another table. That was fine with Nina, it meant less time for small talk. In a town like this Nina was still a rarity. She kept to herself and despite having lived here for almost 10 years, was still considered the new girl in town. Possibly because most of the other folks could trace their families back 2 or 3 generations.

Sitting quietly in the booth she held the menu open and glanced over the specials. It was of course a pointless routine. She would order the same thing she ordered on the rare occasions she came into town.

"So what can I get for you tonight sugar?" Jane was a constant here. Nina had no idea how old she was but she appeared to have remained the same from the first time Nina had come in when she had first moved to town. She smiled as she scribbled on her pad what she already knew the answer to be.

"Bacon Cheese burger, rare, and an ice tea please." Nina looked up smiled weakly at the older woman. She had created a thousand back stories for her in the time she had been coming here. It occurred to Nina that it was sad that she had felt the need to make stories instead of just reaching out and asking. Just another buffer she kept between herself and the real world. So many tricks to make sure no one got close again. She sighed as Jane walked away picking up the paperback she had brought with her and opening it to the page she had dog eared. She was almost to the part where the hero and the heroine finally realized their feelings for each other. It was always her favorite part of any romance. The moment when realization hits the main characters. Even when she knew it was coming she felt the thrill every time.

* * *

"Seriously Dean pull over." Sam was squirming in his seat now.

"Fine Sammy I'll stop but we're getting something to eat. I'm starving."

"Whatever just as long as we stop."

Dean maneuvered the car into the parking lot of the tiny dinner. He laughed as Sam made a bee line for the door. Noticing a 24 hour market across the street Dean took a look in the trunk to make sure they were fully stocked up with anything and everything they might need. Making a mental note to get more rock salt he closed the lid, made sure his baby was locked up and headed towards the door. Sam was already sitting in a booth by the window looking over the menu.

As he stepped inside the small building Dean took a good look around. Of course Sammy had picked the booth with the best tactical advantage; it was also close enough to the exit if they needed to make a hasty retreat. He sighed. For once he would like to walk into a room and not think about the best position to defend himself from. Once he was sure there was nothing to fear except maybe the grabby hands of the hostess Dean made his way to the booth where his brother was sitting already looking like he was ready to leave. As he slid into the seat across from Sam he smiled.

"What looks good little brother?"

"I can't believe you are going to eat again. We should be checking into the motel and making sure we have everything ready for tomorrow." Sam was frustrated. They had spent the better part of the day in the car and all he wanted to do was take a long hot shower and go to bed. There was nothing they could do until they could get into the morgue tomorrow anyway.

"Can I help it if this fine machine requires a lot of fuel?" Sam just rolled his eyes. His brother's ego was nothing new. The waitress chose that moment to appear at their table. She smiled down at the two handsome men with a look of regret and longing.

"What can I get you boys tonight?" She would have pretty a few years ago but time had not been her friend and it looked like it had been a while since her last good nights sleep.

"Coffee, black please." Dean raised a brow at that.

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger rare and an ice tea please sweetheart." Dean gave her his best smile. Designed to get their food to the table as quick as possible. As she walked away Dean turned back to Sam. "This place is creepy."

"Why because the waitress isn't some 20 something blond falling for your charm?" Sam had pulled out the files he had compiled and began going over them. He quickly closed them as the waitress returned with his coffee and Dean's ice tea.

As she walked away again Dean just smiled at his brother. "I'm not going to let your case of the grumpiest ruin my food dude." Dean turned to scan the diner again, His eye caught on a dark head of hair barely visible over the well worn spine of a paperback. On the cover was some Fabio looking guy. Ugly Betty lost in her fantasy world. He looked back towards Sam and frowned. "Pull yourself out of those files for 5 seconds Sam. Like you said there is nothing we can do until the morning so let's eat drink and be merry." Sam's only response was a snort. He didn't even look up.

* * *

Jane placed the Ice tea and burger in front of Nina silently and walked away. She knew better than to try and interrupt Nina while she was reading. It was like she went into trance. Jane's smile faltered. She felt sorrow for Nina. She was a pretty girl who locked herself away from the world. It wasn't right for someone so young to be so alone.

She turned and walked towards the two handsome young men. Setting the burger down she smiled and laughed a little. The young man gave her a questioning look and she realized he might be worried she had tampered with his food. "Sorry it's just there are only 3 people in here tonight and 2 of you ordered the same thing." She gave a little head nod to the Nina's table where she was still safely tucked behind her book. "Anything else I can get your boys?"

"No thanks sweetheart. We're good." Dean winked up at her as she turned to walk away. Didn't matter that she was old enough to be his mother. Dean had only two options when it came to interacting with the opposite sex, flirt or threaten. There were a few nuances mixed in but not much.

"Can you hurry up? I really just want to get to the motel." As soon as he said it he regretted it. Dean was in a mood and more than likely he would now take his time just to spite Sam.

"Sammy Sammy Sammy, What's the rush?" Dean picked up the burger and took a bite. His lips curved into a smile as he chewed. "You want half?"

"You're going to share your food with me? Does it taste like sweat socks? That's bacon on there right? Did you hit your head?" Sam was surprised. He had been certain Dean would be torturing him for at least the next few days. Perhaps his luck was turning around.

"If you don't want it…" Dean took another big bite.

"I'll pass on the burger. Like you said you need your fuel." Sam offered a lopsided grin. "But I will steal some of those fries." He grabbed a small plate and proceeded to pour ketchup into it. He hit the side of the bottle hard, trying to get the thick red sauce to come out. There was a loud sucking sound and suddenly Dean was covered in the condiment.

"Son of a bitch!" He left out of his seat glaring at Sam who couldn't stop laughing. "I knew I should have let that werewolf eat you back in Wyoming!" Sam just shrugged his shoulders as Dean stormed off in the direction of the restrooms.

* * *

Nina had finally finished the chapter. Thank goodness because the smell of the burger was starting to make it hard for her to concentrate. She had read the last paragraph 3 times before it sunk in. Putting the book down on the table she opened her napkin and placed it in her lap. She looked up and was stuck mute. There, striding up the aisle towards her was her hero. He looked ready to kill and was covered in blood. _I've finally lost my mind. That was faster than I thought_. She couldn't take her eyes off him to see if anyone else was watching. As he stormed past her he seemed to register her presence. His eyes quickly scanned over her and she watched his face transform. One second he was rage personified and the next…. She couldn't find a word that fit. The anger had melted from his face and a confidant smirk had replaced it, as his eyes met hers he shocked her with a wink. God help her when he winked at her she didn't even care if she was crazy as long as he was part of the deal. He strode past her and after a minute she managed to regain her composure.

Her hunger was gone. She guessed that questioning your sanity was a great appetite suppressor. Nina slid out of the both dropping money on the table to cover the bill and took off towards the parking lot. She didn't stop to breathe until she was back in her house and sure that all the windows and doors were locked tight. She turned and slid down the door. Ending up in a crumpled pile on the floor. She wasn't even aware she was crying until she felt the damp tracks the tears made on her face.

* * *

Dean strolled back to the booth. He spared a glance to the spot where the hot librarian chick had been sitting but she was gone. He thought it odd that she hadn't eaten a single bite of her burger. So she had been the one to order the same thing as him. Girl had good taste. Too bad she left before he could work him famous Winchester charm on her.

Before he even had a chance to sit back down he stared in stunned silence as Sammy put the last bite of his burger into his mouth. "Please tell me you didn't just eat my entire burger?" Dean growled at him.

"Sorry man but you were gone a while and it just smelled so good." Dean didn't even bother to sit. He pulled out his wallet and tossed some cash on the table.

"Let's get out of here." He didn't need to look at his younger brother to know he was smiling again. It wasn't right to eat another man's bacon cheese burger. Not right at all!

AN I know I really didn't give you much more. New chapters coming soon. I promise.

Reveiws PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina screamed in her sleep, thrashing back and forth. She sat up in bed her skin was cold and damp. Her breathing was still coming fast as she swung her legs over the side and made her way to her bathroom. She splashed cold water onto her face. Looking into the mirror she sighed. The dark circles were back and her eyes were still red and puffy from her crying jag the night before. She looked crazy even if right at this moment she didn't feel it. _Crazy people never question their sanity_. She thought bitterly. So did that mean she wasn't crazy because she was worried about being crazy or that she was crazy because she felt fine this morning? It was too circuitous a thought and it made her sleep deprived brain hurt. Maybe if she buckled down she would be able to finish her last book before she completely lost her mind. How ironic that this would not only be her last _Christine_ book but her last book ever. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before the sorrow could take hold.

Nina walked into her small kitchen and put some coffee on to brew. Standing at the counter, waiting for the pot to finish, she tried to remember the details of her dream. Her bloody hero was there again not to mention the monster. Chasing, always chasing. She closed her eyes and tried to put herself back into the dream. Her eyes shot open as she realized it had been different. The end was still the same but this time her Hero had come much closer to saving her from the evil thing. Just a few more steps and they both would have been in the clear. She was shocked. In all the years she had been having this horrible nightmare the details had never once changed. She didn't so much as get a haircut for her dream. She struggled desperately to try and figure out just what it could mean?

She was startled out of her daydream by the buzzer on the coffee pot. Back to work. If she was going to finish this book before her crazy sleep addled brain prevented it she had better get busy.

* * *

"I'm sorry what did you say your names were again?" the short man was leading them down a dark corridor.

"Agents Wood and Watts." Dean smiled coolly at him. It had been easy enough to get in the building but the more questions the locals asked the more chances they had for being caught in a lie. Of course Dean could lie like the Devil so he wasn't too worried.

"Right. If you'll just follow me we have the three victims still down here. We haven't released the bodies yet per the sheriff. He didn't say anything about calling in the feds though." the obviously flustered morgue attendant shuffled papers as he pushed open the door.

"Yes well he didn't call us in we called him. These deaths match a pattern we have been tracking for some time." Sam offered by way of explanation.

"Serial killer?" The man's voice held a creepy note of excitement. "I thought it was a bear?"

"We are not at liberty to discuss any of the details of the case." Dean's voice lost even the hint of friendliness. This guy was morbid and Dean wanted him to go away. "We'll take it from here." He just stood and glared at the little man, waiting for him to get the hint.

He stood there another minute and then finally turned. The disappointment written on his face. "Fine I'll just be in my office down the hall if you need anything."

Dean waited till he was sure he was out of earshot before turning to Sam. "That guy gave me the creeps. Humans." He just shook his head.

Sam moved towards the large steel doors and opened the one indicated on the report. Sliding out the tray Dean moved across from him and slid the zipper open on the body bag. Both recoiled as the stench hit their noses.

Sam leaned over and turned the victims head with a gloved finger. "Doesn't look like a vampire bite." It was obvious that something had taken a big bite out of the man's neck but there was still way too much blood for it to have been vampire.

"Yeah there's nothing in the report about blood loss."

"Exsanguination" Sam replied in a slightly smug tone.

"Whatever College Boy." Dean turned the head again and noticed some fibers imbedded in the wound. "That look like fur to you professor?" Sam looked to where Dean was pointing.

"Werewolf?" Sam suggested.

"Not a full moon and there wouldn't be all this " Dean waved his hands over the mostly untouched body "Meat left."

"Black dog." Sam held the fiber up to the light.

"I'm guessing. Not sure what it's doing in this town, now." Dean pulled the bag closed and slid the table back, closing the door and moving towards the location of the second victim. There they found more of the same. All 3 victims shared a similar physicality. All were big guys who could have easily been linebackers in their prime but had let their frame get wider at the middle in recent years. They were still big enough to give someone pause. If they had been attached Dean would have expected more defensive wounds.

"I think we are back to square one. We need to figure out if these guys had anything in common when they were still breathing." Sam nodded in silent agreement.

They headed back to the car without stopping to say good bye. Once seated safely inside Dean cursed and hit the steering wheel in frustration. Sam just waited. There was no point in asking Dean what was bothering him. He would either offer up an explanation or he wouldn't. Nothing from Sam would change his mind.

Pulling out of the lot Dean maneuvered the car back onto the main road and headed towards the home of the first victim. They spent the afternoon interviewing the family and the only new information they had was that all three men had short tempers. Dean was convinced it was more than that but most people didn't want to speak ill of the dead.

"Talk to the neighbors?" Sam asked Dean as they left the last house.

"Yeah. Let's split up. Call me if you get anything." Sam nodded and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had knocked on 2 doors already and was about to head back to the car. He had a much better picture of Mr. Family Man. Yeah right. Apparently the wonderful and talented Mr. Barry was a bully by anyone's standards. He ruled his house with a strong hand and when that didn't work he ruled it was a bat or a pipe or anything else he could use to scare the crap out of his family. Dean didn't think it was too big a loss that some evil son of a bitch had taken him out. He was still going to kill it but he might just thank it first. He hated the idea of anyone hitting their family. It was insane to him. Sure his dad had done a good job of raising soldiers but he had never hit them in anger.

He saw the small grey house set back from the road and decided to make one last stop. Walking up the path he mumbled under his breath some derisive remark about how stepford the house looked. The truth was that he was jealous. Not that he would ever admit to wanting something so normal. As he stood on the front porch he got out his fake FBI badge and knocked on the door.

* * *

Nina's fingers were flying over the keys as she lay down the last chapter of what she assumed would be her last book. She still wasn't sure if she would let Christine live happily ever after or have her get killed in the last scene. She loved the idea of a sucker punch to her readers. Not that she didn't love them for loving her books but she didn't like them to get complacent. If you go see a Brad Pitt movie there can be no real suspense in the first half of the movie. You know he can't be killed; some studio didn't pay him 20 million dollars to be in a movie for 15 minutes. She didn't want to be too predictable.

She was startled out of her contemplation by the knock at the door. She pushed herself back from the keys, careful to save her work one last time and walked towards the door. Perhaps a single woman should have more common sense than to just open the door without looking to see who is there first but Nina had lived in this tiny town for too long to worry about silly concepts like home invasion.

As she undid the deadbolt and pulled the door open she gasped, her hand flying up to her heart as is by shear force of will she could keep it beating.

"Good afternoon Miss, I'm Agent Wood with the FBI and I was hoping I could ask you a few questions about your late neighbor Mr. Barry?" Dean flashed her the badge and his widest smile. He recognized her as the sexy librarian from the diner last night. He never forgot a pretty girl.

Nina was backing away from the door as if he was the grim reaper and the look in her eyes was pure terror. Dean reacted immediately. Moving towards her, he grabbed her, and shoving her tiny frame behind him he scanned the woods looking for the source of her fear. He had his gun out and the door closed before she could even speak.

"You, you aren't real." Only then did Dean realize she was afraid of him. He would have tried to calm her down but she chose that moment to pass out. Dean thanked his lucky stars he was still holding on to her arm as he swept her up and cradled her against his chest.

"Great, just freaking Great!" Dean took a look around the room for some place to put her down. In truth she was very light. He had been surprised at just how small she was. He put her at maybe 5'3' 100 pounds. He spotted a plush looking couch at the far side of the small living room and walked towards it. The unconscious women in his arms feeling way to warm and comfortable. Leaning down he placed her on the couch and pulled out his phone. He gave Sam a quick call and told him to meet him here. He had no idea what had spooked her so bad but he figured if she passed out at the sight of him another face might help him figure out what the problems was.

He sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and watched her chest rise and fall gently. He couldn't help but take a better look at her. His first impression was that she was pretty when he had seen her in the dinner but now that he had the time to look her over more closely he realized that didn't even come close to doing her justice. She had high cheek bones and full lips that had a natural pink tint to them. Her nose was just a bit too straight but coupled with her soft cheeks and lips gave her an air of royalty. Her hair lay in a wavy dark halo around her too pale skin; He noticed the shadows under her eyes. She was wearing a light pink tank top that hugged her every curve and a pair of plaid pajama pants, her feet poked out from the bottom, her toes painted a deep red. Dean thought it odd that she was dressed for bed so early in the afternoon but what the hell did he know about how normal people spent their Sundays? He wondered how long it would take Sammy to get here when she started to stir. Dam, hopefully there wouldn't be a repeat performance.

As her eyes came open she blinked trying to focus on the man looming over her. She felt the panic start to sink back in. If she had already lost her mind the least she could do was keep her dignity. Passing out? How pedestrian. She scolded herself. She reached a hand out and poked at his chest and was surprised at the smirk that tugged at his lips. He was one heck of a sexy hallucination. But then again if you are going to make imaginary heroes you might as well make them handsome. "So you're not a ghost."

"Nope, alive and kicking." Dean had no idea what she was talking about but she appeared to not be in danger of passing out again and she was certainly in no position to threaten him so he figured his best option was to play along. There was just something about her that drew him in.

"Okay now that we got that clear." Although she didn't think anything was clear at all. She still had no idea how the man sitting in her living room and staring at her with the most wonderful green eyes had been playing a major role in the same dream she had been having since before she could remember.

Dean watched as she tried to sit up. He wanted to reach out and help but he was pretty sure that despite her calm front she was still pretty freaked out by his presence. He couldn't help but stare at her eyes. They were a light golden brown that reminded him of honey. He had never seen anything like them.

"Sorry about passing out. I'm not normally that dramatic. I guess loosing my mind was bit of a blow." She gave him a weak smile. Was it a good idea to talk to a hallucination? Probably not but it wasn't as if she could get more crazy. Despite having felt how solid he was she wasn't convinced he was real. "How did I end up on the couch?"

"I carried you." Dean quirked an eyebrow at her. She wasn't making any sense at all. He hoped like Hell Sam was hurrying up. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret this but why do you assume you've gone coo coo for cocoa puffs?"

Nina smiled. Handsome and funny. Yup it was best to make your imaginary man the total package. "Hmm let's see. First off I'm hallucinating, 2nd I'm taking to said hallucination, 3rd I haven't slept in days and am living on coffee and M&Ms"

"Okay, One more time for the slow kids." Dean inched a little bit closer. "I'm a hallucination?"

Nina nodded at him and bit her bottom lip. It sounded awfully silly when he said it but what else could explain the dreams?

"Hmm, I've been called a nightmare before but never a hallucination. That's a new one. I don't suppose there's anyway I can convince you I'm real?"

Nina just shook her head. He appeared to contemplate this new information for a moment and then she caught a gleam in his eye. He leaned in, trapping her between his thighs and Nina held her breath. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing across her flushed skin. She felt herself leaning towards the caress.

The minute Dean felt her head tilt he moved in slowly, he watched her eyes flutter shut as he got closer. Charm or threaten. When a girl was this pretty the choice was easy.

"Dean!" Sam burst through the door, gun drawn. Dean pulled back. He hadn't even kissed her and his blood was thundering through his veins. Did she taste as good as she looked?

"Great timing Sammy." Dean grumbled under his breath. He spared a glace at Nina whose golden eyes were wide with shock and something else. Lust? Desire? He stood up quickly and faced his brother.

"What was the rush?" Sam was annoyed. Obviously Dean wasn't in any danger.

"Can you please explain to this nice woman that I am not imaginary?"

Sam came up and stood next to him. Reaching out and pinching Dean hard on the arm. Dean winced and gave his brother a nasty look. "Feels pretty real to me."

Nina laughed. Maybe crazy wasn't so bad. Her new visitor turned towards her, holstered his weapon and pulled out his ID. "I'm Agent Sam Watts, and you have already met my partner Dean Wood."

He had a gentle smile and Nina immediately felt herself relaxing. "Nina Adams." She reached out her hand to him and watched him pocket his ID before firmly grasping it.

"Nina huh?" Sam gave his brother a look. When he had walked in he was pretty sure Dean had been about to kiss her and he was just now learning her name? He was such a Neanderthal sometimes.

Nina turned and looked at him. Was it possible he was real? What did that mean? Was she psychic? When you remove the impossible, whatever is left, no matter how improbable has to be the solution. She tried to go over the facts in her head. She had been dreaming about this man for as long as she could remember and he was currently standing in her living room. If he was a hallucination brought on by her overworked and exhausted mind who was this other man?

"Would you like to explain why you thought my partner was a figment of your imagination?" Sam waited until her eyes were back on him.

What could she say? Nina was sure they already thought she was insane. The truth certainly wasn't going to help that. "I'm sorry I've been so tired lately and I'm working so hard on my book. I think I just got a bit confused. Nothing a good nights sleep won't fix" That sounded ridiculous even to her own ears. She wasn't surprised when she saw the two men exchange questioning glances.

"So you're an author?" The tall one asked her.

"Yeah something like that. I write paranormal romance novels." They exchanged another worried look.

"Agent Wood can I see you outside for a minute?"

"What? oh yeah. Sure." He had been staring at her and it took him a moment to realize Sam was talking to him. He followed his brother out the door shooting Nina a smile. Trying to convince her there was nothing to worry about. As soon as they were out of sight Sam turned on him.

"Is she like Chuck?" Sam was worried. "But Chuck didn't recognize us until he heard our names."

"How the hell should I know Sam?" Dean wasn't happy about the thought of someone else knowing all the intimate details of his life.

"Well she certainly knows you." Sam frowned at his brother. "Can we ask Cas?"

"It's not like I have him on speed dial Sam." Dean was annoyed. Being in the dark wasn't fun. He didn't want to tell Nina anything if she didn't already know it and he didn't know how to get her to trust him enough to talk.

"So what's the plan?" Sam looked to Dean, waiting for him to take the lead.

"Leave me alone with her." Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother. "Get your mind out of the gutter Sam, That's my job."

"Whatever you say Agent Wood." Sam snickered. Dean tossed him the keys and told him to head back to the hotel and start working on the new details they had. They still had to figure out what was killing these men.

* * *

AN seriously reviews. Do I need to beg? I'm not above begging if that's what it takes.

FYI this story is finished and sitting on my hard drive. 19 chapters plus and epilogue. I'll be adding the chapter pretty quickly as a I get a chance to reread them and make sure there aren't any glaring errors.


	5. Chapter 5

When they had walked outside to talk she had tried to go through the new information she had. So her Dream Hero was actually an FBI agent. If she accepted that a thousand new questions presented themselves. Not the least being the terrible fear that if he was real maybe so was the monster he had always tried to save her from. Wrapping her head around that one was a bit harder though. She could see dreaming about a man and having him be real but a monster? Sure this is the sort of thing she wrote about everyday but she knew the difference between Fact and Fiction. If she had thought herself crazy for believing in a man she must certainly need to be insane to believe in monsters. It seemed her sanity was doomed to be short-lived. She looked up at the sound of her door opening again to see her hero, Agent Wood; she would have to remember he had a name, standing there. She had a strong urge to go to him, just to be next to him. It was so strange to want to be next to a person. Nina was such a hermit, she shunned human contact.

"Miss Adams?" He saw her still sitting on the couch. She was chewing her bottom lip again. "Now that you know I'm a real person could I talk to you about your neighbor?"

Of course. There had to be a reason for his visit. Derek Barry. She didn't want to speak ill of the dead. "Yes of course. Would you like some coffee?" She was going to pretend like the last hour of her life wasn't the most bizarre of her entire 28 years.

"Yeah, that would be great. Black please." Dean was surprised at how quick she recovered. If he hadn't watched her pass out he never would have known how much stress she was under.

They sat at the small kitchen table. Nina closed her laptop and moved it aside. "You were working on your book?" She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She had definitely been drinking too much lately. "Can I ask what it's about?"

"Sure, it's actually the conclusion to a series I wrote." Dean sat there silently waiting for her to continue. "My main character hunts supernatural creatures."

"Really?" Nina thought he looked nervous. But the emotion was so out of place on his face she couldn't be sure. "What's his name?

"Her name actually," Nina saw his eyes go up in surprise. "My main character, Christine, is a woman who hunts the things that go bump in the night. In each book she goes after something new. Some vengeful spirits, werewolves, witches, a wendigo, even some garden variety vampires." Nina was surprised to find his frown back again. "Of course it's all just silly nonsense."

Okay so he had never heard of a hunter named Christine but that didn't mean there wasn't one. Other than the pajamas she was nothing like Chuck. Her house was immaculate and based on its contents he was forced to assume her stories sold a lot better than Chuck's. If that was the case it was much more likely someone would have heard of her before now. Dean might not be used to the finer things in life but that didn't mean he couldn't recognize quality when he saw it.

"Would I have read any of your stories?" Dean tried to sound nonchalant.

"I don't think so. Most of my readers are female." She smiled weakly at Dean. "The romance angle kind of eliminates most men from my fan clubs."

Did he want to keep pushing? It's possible she was just a writer. People had loved Buffy and now you had Twilight and the Vampire Diaries. There certainly was an audience for this type of story. All that could be explained but then why did she react to him the way she did? Oh well. Sam had always said he was a shoot first ask questions later kind of guy. Why should today be any different?

He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Yeah I read some of that supernatural stuff. I just finished a bunch of books by Carver Edlund." He waited for her reaction.

A big smile spread across her face. "You're kidding right? I love those books. I've actually talked to Carver a few times about his research into the supernatural. He has the most believable bad guys."

Dean frowned as she spoke. Okay so she had read the books but hadn't made the connection. None of this info got him any closer to explaining why the mere sight of him had her fainting. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her unconscious in his arms. There was just something about her.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Nina looked at him quizzically for a moment and then nodded. "Why you were so scared when you opened the door earlier?"

Nina was pretty sure total honesty wasn't a good idea so she decided to omit a few details. "This is kind of embarrassing." She looked down at her coffee cup, trying to find the right words. "I have nightmares; actually they're more like night terrors. I wake up screaming sometimes."

Dean felt guilty making her explain but he needed to know. If she was a prophet she might be able to help them stop Lilith.

"Last night I was being chased by some sort of large …" she paused searching for a way to explain. "Almost like a giant black cloud of smoke, and …" This was so embarrassing. What should she say? You tried to save me? It was so foolish. Better to just get it out and see how he reacted. "And you were there and you were trying to protect me." She looked up. Sure she would see disbelief, pity, humor in his eyes. She certainly hadn't been prepared for fear. Oh he was doing a good job is keeping it in check but it was there.

"I have another personal question. Where is your mother?" Dean's words were deep and ominous. Nina was very much afraid that her answer held great importance to him although she couldn't even begin to understand why.

"She died in a fire along with my Father when I was an infant. I went into foster care after that." Nina loved her mother but she had never known the woman who had actually given birth to her. She missed the idea but not the person.

"You mean Like Sam and Dean's mother in the Supernatural books?" Dean asked in a low voice.

Nina looked at him. Puzzle pieces were falling into place. She had prophetic dreams like Sam, Her mother was dead. Wood and Watts were members of the Rolling Stones. There were mysterious deaths in town. Was it possible that the man currently sitting at her dinning room table was the same from the stories she had read? Did that mean all those nasty things they hunted were real? Did she have Demon blood in her veins? She looked up at him shocked. When you eliminate the impossible, whatever is left, no matter how improbable must be true.

"That's insane." Her voice was a soft whisper. It hit Dean like a punch to the chest. He hated having to pull the veil back from someone's eyes.

"Sorry sweetheart." Dean cursed under his breath. Great another of the yellow eyed son of a bitches progeny. How had she escaped the ghost town? Did he have other plans besides his demon Army? This was not good news. Dean pushed back from the table, leaning his head back "Dammit Cas I need answers, now!"

Just like that there was another man sitting at her table. Nina pushed her chair back and gasped. She hadn't even blinked. One minute she was talking to the FBI agent alone in her kitchen and the next there was another man sitting with them. She felt the darkness creep back in, She refused to pass out again. Sitting back down she leaned forward and put her head between her legs and took a few deep breaths. When she was reasonably sure she wasn't going to faint she sat back up. Both men were silently staring at her. Her new guest had an eerie robotic air about him.

"So I'm Dean and that was my brother Sam." He offered her his most charming smile. "And this little ray of Sunshine is Castiel."

"Someone's mom liked reading the bible, nothing like being named after one of the seven archangels." Nina couldn't help herself. When she was scared she had a tendency to run off at the mouth. She tried to offer up an apologetic smile but stopped when she saw Dean's shocked expression.

"Yeah. He's actually the original." Dean winked at her. Like it was perfectly normal to destroy someone's world view over coffee.

"An angel? Really? You want me to accept that a series of books that I read is actually real, demons, vampires and all other nasties are real."

"But not Bigfoot" Dean offered up with a saucy grin.

Nina just glared at him " and that apparently I have demon blood in me. Yeah sure why not? This morning I thought I was crazy because I saw my dream hero at the diner last night only to have him show up at my house today." Dean's eyes shot up at her comment.

"Dream Hero huh?" Nina barely spared him a glance.

"So this is what a total breakdown feels like? Coffee with an angel and a character from my favorite book. Is this like _The Five People You Meet In Heaven_? Am I dead and you are just here to show me the turning points in my life?" She got up and started pacing the floor. "Brain aneurysm right? My body is slumped over in my office chair and it will be weeks before Liz finds me." She started chewing her nail. "Oh poor Liz. She was so good to me and after a few weeks it isn't going to be pretty. I should have listened. Gone out more. Something. And to think just last week I was interviewed for an article in Esquire. Not going to be the next Charlaine Harris now that's for sure!"

Dean didn't think she would ever stop talking. He moved to stand in the path of her pacing. Nina was so busy rattling on about all the things she wanted to do but couldn't anymore that she didn't even realize he had moved until she crashed into his chest. She looked up at him. She wasn't pacing anymore but now she was listing all of her possessions and who she would leave them too. Dean leaned in and kissed her. Soft and firm and now he would never know who she wanted her grandmother's locket to go to. When he released her his mouth was pulled back in a devilishly smug grin.

"Oh" It was as if someone had hit the pause button on Nina's brain. All she could think about was the electricity his lips had caused to flash all over her skin and the deep green of his eyes looking down at her. She was embarrassed to realize she was leaning back into him when she heard someone clear their throat. Oh. My. God. There was an angel of the lord at her kitchen table and she wanted to make out with a total stranger five seconds after finding out she was some sort of freak of nature.

"Done?" Dean asked her, she was very aware of how she was still pressed up against his lean body. When had she placed her hands on his chest?

Afraid to speak she just nodded. Dean pulled away and guided her back to her chair. "Nina, Castiel, Castiel, Nina" Dean sat back down. "Well now that we all know each other." Dean turned to Cas. "You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Dean was glad he had asked Sam to leave. Nina seemed like a sweet girl and sure she was sexy as hell but if she was a threat to Sammy Dean wouldn't hesitate.

"It is an honor to meet you Nina." Cas was staring at her almost reverently.

"Another prophet?" Dean was annoyed. "And the hits just keep on coming"

"No Dean, Nina is not a Prophet, she is a Seal."


	6. Chapter 6

"A seal? You're serious. How the hell is that possible and what are we supposed to do?" Dean had past angry on his way to furious.

"Dean. Calm down. I have been keeping an eye on her but it is your turn." Castiel was still watching her. It made Nina nervous.

"So now in addition to stopping the apocalypse we are babysitting?" he waved his hand in Nina's direction "No offense, you seem nice enough but there are things going on you know nothing about."

"Apocalypse? As in four horsemen, seas boiling, dogs and cats living together?" Nina didn't think she could still be surprised.

Dean let out a muffled chuckle, some of his anger melting away. "You know of another one?"

"Dean enough." Castiel was his usual calm self. "The virtuous woman who heals the righteous man's heart shall carry the fate of the world."

"Okay I don't even know where to start with that one." Dean had a thousand questions. "Bottom line it for me Cas."

"You need to keep Nina safe. The demons are in town for her. We can't let another seal break."

"The black dog isn't out to get her it's here to protect her." realization swept over Dean.

"Holy Crap!' Nina whispered the words. Castiel was gone. Just as quickly as he had arrived he had vanished.

"Dammit Cas! I have more questions." He looked down at Nina and saw her eyes were wide with shock. He could only imagine it had been a hard couple of hours for her. "Yeah, you never get used to that."

Nina made to get up from the table and felt the room spin. "Dean?"

"Yes?" He smiled at her, back to his usual charming self.

"Catch me again?" She barely got the words out when she passed out, again. Dean moved quickly and surely and caught her before she could hit the floor. He easily swung her into his arms and carried her back over to the couch. He loosened his tie and pulled out his phone.

"Hey I know what's causing the attacks." He waited for Sam to ask. "Its Nina's protection detail." He hung up. Knowing Sam would already be on his way back here with all of their stuff to get the rest of the details. Not that he had much to offer. Dam Cas and his vague prophecies. The apocalypse was coming and now they had a civilian to baby-sit. "Like I have time for this crap!" Once again he settled himself on the coffee table and watched as Nina breathed slow and even. When she woke up this time he had a lot of questions. For right now he couldn't help but to look at her lips and remember how soft and warm they had been and how much he wanted to explore just what Cas had meant by "virtuous".

* * *

When Sam arrived back at Nina's house he found his brother watching over the sleeping woman's form. The look in Dean's eyes tugged at his heart. He could only imagine that Dean was listing all the reasons why it was impossible for him to ever have anything real with the dark haired beauty.

"Hey" Dean turned and looked at his brother. He had changed out of the suit and was wearing his regular jeans and a t shirt.

"Did you bring everything?" Sam nodded silently. "Great. I can't wait to take this freaking monkey suit off."

"Dean?" Sam stood silently, waiting.

"Yeah I'll explain everything. Just let me get comfortable." Sam's eyes fell on Nina's prone form; his eyebrows went up in an unspoken question. "that too." Dean just grabbed the proffered bag and went into the other room to change.

As he closed the door he realized this was Nina's office. The far wall was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves. Most contained books but a few did hold photos, getting closer Dean could see they were very old. Some might have been Nina as an infant but he couldn't be sure. There was nothing recent. No goofy photos of her and her sorority sisters or posed pictures of her and some young man. Nothing from at least the last decade and based on the clothes Dean would assume much longer.

He noticed Chuck's books sitting on the shelf and sighed. All had well worn spines as if she had read them more then once. Next to them were another series by a Sandi Naam. It only took him a moment to realize they were her books. Clever anagram. Pulling one out he glanced at the cover. There was a dark haired beauty wearing leather pants and a torn red blouse. She was holding a dagger in her right hand and her left was dripping blood. It was her. Nina. A more Hollywood version but it was her. _This is an interesting development._

As he slipped on his boots he felt himself calming down. There was just something about the familiarity that comforted him. He tried not to think about what they needed to do. Keeping Nina safe would be a full time job and if she was a seal it wasn't going to end anytime soon and what the hell was the rest of that crap Cas had spouted at him? Heal a heart? Whatever the hell that meant.

"Dean, you ever coming out of there?"

"Yeah Yeah, Don't rush me." He stepped through the door to find Nina was sitting up again. She smiled at him sheepishly. He couldn't help but answer it with a grin of his own. Did he feel his cheeks actually get hot? Dean Winchester did not blush.

"So who wants to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam's tone was gentle but Dean could hear the anger underneath. He didn't like being kept in the dark. Dean couldn't blame him. It was one of the things that made them both crazy.

"Okay Sammy sit down and we can all talk." Nina watched him come closer and felt herself getting nervous again. She tried convincing herself it was because she was so unused to human contact but that wouldn't explain why she didn't seem to mind that Sam had been standing over her when she woke up.

Dean waited till Sam sat and told him everything Cas had said and what they knew about Nina. Based on the fact that Nina had already read the supernatural books Dean didn't pull any punches. He voiced his concern about the YED still pulling strings and about Cas's vague pronouncement. The only time Sam registered any emotion was when Dean said Azazeal's name. His eyes flashed with anger. Very few people can pinpoint the exact moment their life went off the tracks. The Winchesters could not only do that but they knew the exact person to blame, or demon, as the case may be.

"So now we protect Nina?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like it."

"You trust what Cas said?" Sam was still skeptical.

"Don't see what our other options are at this point. We can't just let the demons get her."

"And I thank you for that." Nina had listened to him explain everything to Sam in silence but she wasn't about to stay that way now that the conversation was all about her. "I'm still unclear on some things." Both brothers stopped and looked at her "What exactly is a seal?"

* * *

Dean let Sam explain about the sixty-six seals and about Lucifer being set free from his prison. As stories went it was a doozie. In Nina's defense she sat their quietly without passing out. As if sensing Dean's concern she looked up at him. Her mouth a grim slash on her face, her hands clasped tightly in her lap to disguise the tremble.

"I'm not going to pass out again. I'm pretty sure I'm past the point of being shocked." Dean just raised an eyebrow at her suggestively and she was reminded of his kiss. Her cheeks grew hot and she felt like a foolish school girl. She had been so cloistered away she couldn't remember the last time anyone effected her the way Dean did, if ever. She shook her heard clearing the haze of longing. She was at an unfair advantage. Having read Carver's, Chuck's, she mentally corrected herself, books she had gotten a pretty intimate picture of the brother's lives. They knew nothing about her other than they were supposed to protect her. "I'm going to put on a put of coffee and then you boys can ask me any question you want. It only seems fair."

Sam waited till she was out of the room to turn to Dean." So we are just going to follow Cas's instructions and keep her safe." Dean scowled. Sam was never one to follow orders.

"Sam I don't like this anymore than you do but seals are breaking too fast for us to ignore this not to mention I can't just walk away if her life is in danger. This is what we do."

"And it has nothing to do with the doe eyes she keeps giving you or her 'virtuous' nature?" Sam smiled at his brother.

"Please Sammy. I'm hurt that you think I can be so shallow." Dean smiled lazily and glanced towards the door Nina had just left through. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

When Nina came back to her living room it was with 3 coffee mugs nestled on a tray and the remains of a blueberry pie she had made earlier in the week.

"Is that pie?" Dean's eye's lit up as he leaned forward to take the cup from her hand. He noticed she wasn't shaking anymore. That was something.

Nina nodded and cut slices for them. When the boys were busying chewing she spoke again. "Fire away." Nina looked from Dean and Sam and realized they were confused. "With the questions."

"Tell me about the dream. Not the watered down version I got earlier but the whole truth." Dean put another mouthful of the pie in his mouth. Obviously enjoying it.

"It's been the same for as long as I can remember. You are there and the smoke is there and …" She paused. It was much harder to talk about her nightmare now that parts of it were real. Would she really die? Would he try to save her and fail? She felt a pang of guilt. If she knew him half as well as she thought she did another death on his hands would eat at him and she didn't want to add to his pain.

"It's okay Nina, just because you dreamed about it doesn't mean it has to be." Sam was always better at comforting people. "Dean and I managed to change a few of my dreams."

But of course she knew that. Had read about them saving the family in their childhood home. The phone call Dean had made to their father had actually made her cry.

As so it went for the next 2 hours. Nina giving them stories of her life. The boys interrupting her with questions.

"So you've been alone in this house since you were 18?" Nina nodded at Dean.

"The minute I aged out of the foster care system I got my parents insurance money. First thing I did was buy this place and start writing."

The pie was gone and the coffee was cold by the time the first silence hung over the room.

Sam broke it first. "There's still one more secret."

Nina was exhausted. The boys now knew more about her than any other person alive and still they wanted more?

"This isn't a slumber party Sam. We've all had a long day. Let's bunk down for the night." Dean didn't want to admit how much he wanted her to keep talking.

Nina smiled softly at him but Sam had a point. "Castiel referred to me as virtuous." She waited for them both to nod their ascent. "I can only imagine that he was referring to the fact that I'm a virgin." She looked down at the carpet feeling her cheeks go bright red.

Dean had assumed as much since Cas's proclamation but to hear it confirmed was still shocking. How was it possible that this beautiful woman was still a virgin? He tried to keep his surprise hidden. He didn't want the confession to be worsened by anything she would see on his face. He waited for her to look up. "It's no big deal." he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He could feel Sam's glare on him. It wasn't like Dean to be so understanding. His normal response was to joke or sneer.

Nina smiled softly at his words but she looked into his eyes she felt the fire again. Tingles raced across her skin and she had the most vivid flash of what Dean looked like naked. "Oh"

"Sam, lets get this house demon proof and bed down for the night. I figure we have about an hour before sunset." It occurred to Nina that she hadn't had someone else in her house in a long time. Not since Liz had come for her last book and never a man. Certainly not two men.

* * *

AN

Seriously. I'm Begging you. Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Sam spent the next hour warding the house with talismans and salt. Dean had slipped an anti position necklace around Nina's neck. Admonishing her they she should never take it off. Ever.

Nina could feel the two of them stealing glances her way whenever they thought she wasn't looking. She knew they were waiting for her to break. Cry or scream or faint again. Something to let them know she understood how dire the situation was. In truth she was waiting for the same thing from herself.

Sam saw her walk into her room and took the chance to speak to Dean. "Have you thought about what Cas said?"

"Yeah we have to protect her." Dean kept busy packing rock salt into shotgun shells.

"No I mean about healing the righteous man's heart?" Dean just looked at him puzzled. "I think it's your heart. You are the righteous man, so they say."

"Tickers just fine. You know that Sammy." Dean wasn't stupid. He knew it was a metaphor but he wasn't about to start thinking about getting some kind of touched by an angel love connection.

"Dean." one word said volumes. Sam was annoyed he didn't want to have a serious conversation. More annoyed that Dean refused to see that there just might be a way for him to have a happily ever after or a reasonable facsimile of it.

"Sam, Leave it." Dean didn't look up. "You of all people know we can't have that". Dean glanced over in Nina's direction. The longing in his eyes flashed bright before he slid the mask back in place. "Even heaven can't make someone fall in love with me."

The last words were so soft Sam hadn't been sure he heard it. How could his brother not see his worth? He was a good man who saved people with no hope for reward or even a thanks.

"Okay Dean, for now." Sam turned and headed to the couch were Nina has placed a blanket and a pillow for him. He pulled out the laptop and got back online looking for another job. The conclusion was if Nina left with them the Demon activity would stop. No point in trying to kill someone that wasn't there.

* * *

It was getting dark and Nina still hadn't come out of her room. Dean had finished with all the shotgun shells and was getting antsy. He glanced over at the couch and Sam was still typing away. In his head he had started a pretty good argument for needing to check on her. It was of course all a front. He really just wanted to see her again but that was soft and Dean Winchester wasn't soft. So instead he lied to himself and said he was only going to knock on her door to make sure she was still safe. That was his job after all. Getting up from the table he walked over, sparing a quick glace at Sam to see if he was watching him.

* * *

Nina had spent the last few hours going over her things. She had packed two small bags with just her essentials. She knew the brothers traveled lightly and although they hadn't said they were going to leave she knew they couldn't stay here. Since she was now under their protection logic dictated she would be heading out with them.

She had lived in this house for almost a decade. It was all that she knew and yet when she was gone tomorrow no one would notice. She had no family and no friends. The only person she spoke with on a regular basis was Liz and that was at best a friendly working relationship. Not a real friendship. She didn't have anyone to tell her fears or her dreams to. She was truly alone.

She sunk down into her bed clutching a pillow to her chest. It had been her choice to be alone. She never wanted to feel the pain of loosing someone she loved again. Dam the Winchesters for making her look at her life. If not for them she would have gone about her solitary existence and been happy. Okay maybe not happy but content. She didn't know if she was strong enough to start all over again. Uncertainly had always been her enemy. She felt the tears well up and she was powerless to stop them.

* * *

When she didn't answer Dean reached for the handle and twisted. The knob turned easy enough and he found the door opening up into her room. The sun had set long ago and the only light was a small lamp by the side of her bed. Dean could easily pick out Nina's form curled on her bed. Her face away from him. He took a quick look around and noticed she had already packed her things into two small bags. Nice and efficient. He felt another pang of regret. He had no desire to disrupt her simple little life.

"Nina?" He said her name softly and waited for her response. When there wasn't one he walked over to stand in front of her. She was hugging tightly to a pillow and her face was pinched in a grimace. It was obvious to Dean she had spent some time crying before finally falling asleep. He leaned forward and pulled the blankets over her turning towards the door. She had been so exhausted he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Besides if the bags were any indication she already knew they would be leaving in the morning.

He hadn't taken two steps towards the door when he heard her whimper. It was an awful sound that tugged at Dean's protective nature. He turned back towards her. It only took him a moment to realize it was the nightmare. The one where he couldn't save her. He didn't like the uncomfortable pit that left in his stomach. He waited another minute trying to decide if he should wake her or not when her whimper became a silent scream. He watched her mouth stretch wide just as her eyes popped open. He was standing right in front of her and yet her eyes were blank. Terror prevented her from focusing on anything.

Dean could never be considered a touchy feely kind of guy and yet every fiber of his being wanted to comfort her. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat. Pulling Nina into his arms he rubbed slow circles into her back while he whispered in her ear that it wasn't real. He hoped his awkward attempt to comfort her was working as he felt her stiff body relax slightly.

* * *

Nina had woken from the dream again, silent scream trapped in her oxygen deprived lungs. She suddenly found herself wrapped in a pair of powerful arms while the voice of an angel told her it was only a nightmare. She pulled back slightly from the comfort that was offered. It was only an illusion. She was doomed. Hadn't she known that forever?

Was she still dreaming? The memories of the past day flooded back into her consciousness. Dean was still holding her but now he was looking into her eyes. Searching for something. She knew he was trying to comfort her. It was real. It was all real.

"It's okay Nina, it was just a nightmare." Nina stared into his green eyes with wonder. The dream had changed again. She had still been running for her life but he had somehow managed to save her. The scream she had felt was because tonight Dean had died. In her arms while she told him she loved him. How was that even possible? For as long as she could remember it was always the same and now the man of her dreams shows up, literally, and it changes?

"you saved me." The words were a soft whisper as Dean started into her too wide golden eyes.

"It was just a nightmare Nina."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "we both know better Dean." And she did, she knew what it meant and for Nina, living was more terrifying than dieing. She wouldn't fall in love with him just to watch him die. That was why she had moved here to the middle of nowhere. She couldn't take another broken heart. Hers already had too many cracks to fix.

"Nina." Dean's arms were still around her and he was suddenly very aware of how little she was wearing. She felt her cheeks flush and she was glad for the low light. At least he wouldn't notice the effect he had on her.

"um Thank you." Her voice was still soft. The intimacy of her bedroom seemed to lend itself to whispers.

"Anytime Sweetheart. That's what Dream Heroes do." He put the walls back up. He needed to keep her at a distance. She was going to be with them for the foreseeable future and that meant she was off limits. Dean was a love em and leave em kind of guy. He smirked at her before pulling away.

He was halfway to the door before Nina spoke again. "Dean?" She waited until he turned back. "sleep tight." She offered him a week smile.

He nodded back at her. "Remember Sammy and I are just on the other side of the door." He didn't wait to see her response, turning and walking out.

"How's she holding up?" Dean looked up at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Okay I guess. She said the dream changed again." He didn't elaborate. He stripped down into his boxers and slipped into the bedroll Sam had laid out for him. He wasn't a huge fan of sleeping on the floor but he had slept on worse. At least it was clean here. "Wake me up when it's my turn."

Sam nodded and moved his hand to the butt of the shotgun sitting on the table in front of him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Dean woke suddenly to Sam's hand on his shoulder. He was immediately on alert. He took the gun Sam offered and stood. He watched as Sam motioned towards the front window. Dean crouched low and moved into position. He barely had time to look outside when a rock crashed through the window and a large man wearing a dark suit jumped through. He was immediately immobilized in the Devil's trap the boys had laid out earlier. Hissing and cursing the man struggled to break free. Dean took a step towards him enjoying the frustration the demon felt at being unable to reach him.

"Awfully late for a gentleman caller don't you think?" Dean kept the shotgun leveled at the man.

"my oh my, the Winchesters. If I'd have known you boys were here I would have brought some friends." The demon hissed at them.

"So you're all by your lonesome then?" Dean didn't trust a word that thing said but based on the last three bodies he was inclined to think it wasn't lying about this.

"Well I didn't know sweet little Nina had fallen in with such shady men. It's always the quiet ones." Dean's eyes narrowed when the demon said her name.

"Sam if you would be so kind, it's time for our guest to go home." Dean turned towards Sam and waited for him to begin reading the Latin text. At the sound of the first words the demon threw his head back and screamed. Sam kept reading while the demon began to thrash back and forth.

"Tell your friends she's under my protection now." Dean shouted as the cloud of black smoke billowed out of the man's body and out the window.

"Really Dean? Did you need to taunt them like that?" Sam rolled his eyes and turned to head back to the kitchen. He froze when he saw Nina standing in the doorway to her bedroom. She was as white as a sheet.

"Someone has to put them in their place." Dean turned back waiting for Sam's reply. He saw Sam standing as still as a statue. He followed his line of sight and saw Nina. His stomach flip flopped. She was staring blankly at the crumpled body on her living room floor. "Nina." Dean called her name in a serious tone. "Nina." again but louder and she finally tore her eyes away and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't make her mouth work. The black smoke was real. Everything was real. Evil was real and now she was going to have to live with that knowledge. How could she ever do anything normal again? Someone was shaking her. Her eyes still couldn't focus. Was someone calling her name? she swung her head around and there he was again. Dean. She had to search for his name. Her eyes tried to focus on his face. She felt herself start to calm while she looked at him.

"Nina?" at least she had finally looked at him. Her eyes were still a bit fuzzy but it looked like she was starting to focus. Dean turned towards Sam and gestured towards the body on the floor. He watched as Sam moved towards it. Confidant his brother could handle that Dean swept Nina into his arms and carried her into her bedroom. She was mumbling under her breath something about dieing. He thought she had been talking about her own death until her voice got a little big stronger.

"Can't watch you die, can't watch you die." She was repeating it over and over again. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers back over her.

"not planning on it sweetheart." She looked up at him. Her golden eyes bright with unshed tears. He was smirking at her again and just like that she was back in the present. Something about the way he looked at her made it easier to cope.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. "You can't." Her voice wavered. The fear still too close to the surface to let her speak clearly.

"I promise." Dean whispered with his hand over his heart. Nina's eye followed the gesture and she realized he was nearly naked. Her eyes went wide again but this time it wasn't fear. Her fingers were still on his cheek and she could feel the rough stubble. She let her hand wander down towards his neck and along his shoulder. She felt a raised bump on his shoulder and saw the scar. A perfect handprint and she wondered what could have made such a mark. She was tracing the outline with her finger, exploring the feel of his well muscled form.

Dean stood perfectly still. He was torn between letting a beautiful woman run her hands all over him and making sure he kept a professional distance. She was tracing his scar with one hand while the other reached up and lightly touched his tattoo. She was getting bold and letting her fingers move over his exposed skin, when she brushed against his nipple he moaned and she pulled back quickly as if she had been burned.

Nina had no idea where she had gotten the courage to touch him. She looked up at his face and felt her skin flush. His green eyes were dark with lust and he was clenching his jaw. She was aware his whole body was tense. Still, all she wanted was to touch him again.

"I'm sorry." She looked away embarrassed. What was wrong with her? Yes she wasn't experienced but she had read enough to know she was playing with fire. "I didn't mean..." But she couldn't finish because she wasn't sure how.

"Virgin my ass." Dean hissed the words under his breath and marched towards the door. He stopped at the door as if realizing why he had come in the first place. "He was dead before the Demon took him. I'm sorry if you knew him." He took another step and turned around again. "If you need anything else... call Sam."

Nina sat there in the dark. Horrified at her behavior and yet the blood in her veins was thrilled at the feel of him. Dean was unlike any man she had ever encountered, He awoke a part of her that she hadn't even been sure existed and now she had to do everything in her power to make sure she kept it under control. She sighed and rolled over hoping that she would be able to find some dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

She felt the sun warming her bed before she opened her eyes and wondered how late it must be if the sun was shining in her bedroom? Rolling over she glanced at the clock. 1130? Was that even possible? Nina hadn't slept past 9 since high school.

She rolled out of bed grabbing her robe and making her way to the kitchen. Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch watching something on TV. She would have sworn it was Oprah but they changed the channel too quick when they saw her to be sure. She saw the window had been boarded over and the room had been cleaned up. How had she slept through that?

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked them and then yawned.

Dean just raised an eyebrow as if she had answered her own question.

"Someone is coming to fix the window tomorrow but we need to get on the road this afternoon." Sam stood and walked towards the kitchen. Pouring her a cup of coffee and placing in on the counter in front of her.

"Okay, I'm already packed." her eyes moved around the room. Touching on all the things she had accumulated over the last ten years. Most were material possessions. Nothing was of a personal nature. The truth was her cabin could be a stand in for a hotel for all the homey touches she had. The old family photos in her office and her original manuscripts were the only items she actually regretted not being able to bring.

"I'll toss you bags in the car while you drink your coffee." Sam moved towards her bedroom and grabbed the two small bags carrying them towards the door.

Nina waited until he was out of sight before turning towards Dean. "About last night…"

"Nothing to talk about, so you saw your first Demon and freaked out. Pretty normal for a civilian. Next time you will be ready." Dean smiled at her.

She wasn't going to let him ignore the elephant in the room no matter how handsome he looked when he smiled at her. "Yeah I guess I should learn how to defend myself if this is going to be a regular occurrence." She moved closer to him. "I was actually talking about the other thing. I'm sorry. I was out of line. I know you don't want to be here and you certainly don't want to be stuck with me." And suddenly she had a solution. "what about Bobby's?"

Dean looked at her shocked for a moment. Stupid Chuck! It wasn't easy knowing that she had intimate details of his life. "It's something to consider. As far as prisons go, it isn't nearly as nice as this one."

Nina's jaw dropped like she had been slapped. Before she could think of something to say Sam came strolling back in through the front door.

"I'll just take a quick shower and get dressed and then we can get on the road." She hoped her voice sounded a lot stronger than she felt. With one comment Dean had cut her to the bone. She knew she had been keeping herself secluded but she had been deluding herself about the reasons and the cost. With only a few words he had shown her the truth. How ironic that a loner like Dean Winchester had been the one to point out how unhealthy her life was.

* * *

"what the hell did you say to her?" Sam slapped his arm after Nina walked out of the room.

"Ouch! Nothing that she didn't need to hear." Dean was angry.

"one episode of Oprah and now you are dispensing life advice?"

"Drop it Sam" And just like that the conversation was over. No point if pushing. Sam knew he wouldn't talk. "I'm going out to check the supplies." Dean turned away from his brother and walked out the door.

* * *

"Shake a leg you two." Dean was already sitting behind the wheel of the Impala waiting. Nina's bags were stowed safely away in the truck along with all their stuff.

"Relax Dean, we're coming!" Sam called back. Nina was holding the door for him as he struggled under the weight of a large cooler.

"We're only going to Bobby's." Dean mumbled under his breath. He didn't want to say how nice it would be to have snacks in the car. Nina walked over and opened the back door to the sleek black behemoth so Sam could slip the cooler in behind Dean. As she shut the door they both went around to the other side and slid into the car.

Nina's eyes met Dean's in the rear view mirror. She thought she saw regret but it was quickly replaced by disdain. It was too much on top of everything else, she had to look away. She watched as the only house she had known for the last ten years faded into the distance. It was a cruel twist of fate that the soundtrack to another tragedy in her life was some raucous classis rock. She wasn't even surprised when she felt the hot tears trickle down her cheeks. She lifted her hand to swipe at them. Angry that she was being so week. She made a silent promise to herself that she would be stronger. She would be strong enough to make sure her nightmare didn't become a reality. Whatever it took.

* * *

The drive to South Dakota had taken three day. She was pretty sure the only reason they had stopped was for her. She didn't think Sam and Dean would have cared about just sleeping in the car. In truth she might have preferred that option. The boys had insisted on getting only one room and the forced intimacy of the small space made her uncomfortable. The only good thing she could say was that she hadn't had the nightmare either night.

When they pulled into Singer Salvage late on the 3rd day Nina burst out of the car. Bone tired of Dean's curt comments and of Sam's attempt at peacemaker. Dean hated her and that was fine. If her goal was to prevent her dream from coming true she needed to avoid falling in love with him. Luckily he was making that a very easy task.

In her attempt to get away from then she hadn't realized she had gone far enough where she could no longer see the car. Her first thought was good riddance. She had been with the boys for every waking moment of the last three days. She hadn't spent this much time with people since high school and she felt like someone was holding a pillow over her face. It was just a bit much. Now standing behind a pile of crushed cars Nina took a deep breath and reveled in the feeling of isolation. She felt herself calming down. She took a few more deep breaths; spinning at a skittering sound she heard over her shoulder she was forced to remember the reason for her forced companionship. Her life was in danger.

Fear gripped her heart with icy claws. She felt a chill run down her spine as she spun around again. Nothing was there and yet her pulse was racing again. She started running back towards the house, as she rounded the corner of the pile of cars she came face to face with Dean. He grabbed her arm and swung her behind him, bringing his shotgun up in one swift motion. He scanned the yard. His fingers were biting into her arm and she pushed the panic back down. She would not freak out. Forcing herself to take deep breaths the seconds felt like hours.

Dean had walked around to the trunk of the car to get there stuff when he realized Nina was gone. He grabbed the nearest weapon and walked off in the direction he assumed she went. When he saw her round the corner in a sprint he assumed she was being chased. He felt his adrenaline skyrocket. How could he have let her wander off? She was his responsibility. No matter that for the last few days he had come close to strangling her numerous times. It was his job to keep her safe. Christ the fate of the freaking world lay in his hands.

As soon as he was sure she was out of the way he brought the gun up ready for a fight. He stood unmoving, silent, waiting. As the minutes ticked by he lowered the gun. Satisfied that whatever had scared her wasn't a threat.

When he turned to look at her Nina shivered. He was angry. She could almost see if rolling off his shoulders in waves. His fingers were still pinching into the soft flesh of her arm and she had to fight not to whimper at the pain. Taking a deep breath she straightened herself. He still towered over her but she refused to cower. The fear had caused her empty stomach to sour and she desperately wanted to lie down but she stared into his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean's words were laced with hatred. "You know what's at stake."

Nina felt anger building. He didn't care about her. It was only about keeping another seal from breaking. She was nothing more than a thing to be kept safe. He didn't care about her or about how she felt. She twisted out of his grip. She was aware that he had released her. She wouldn't have been able to escape otherwise.

"luckily you were here to save the day." her words dripped with sarcasm and she watched as the anger vanished for a moment. She saw pain flash across his face as if she had slapped him but he replaced it with the anger just as quick. She immediately felt guilty. "Dean I'm sorry, It's been hard few days." he was still glowering at her but he seemed to be softening a bit. "I haven't spent this much time with anyone since I was much, much younger."

"Fine, lets just get back to the house," His anger had dissipated but he still wasn't happy with her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him. As they walked up the porch he turned on her quickly, still holding her hand she almost crashed into him. "It's been only me and Sam for a while now. I understand. But I need you to understand that if you do that again I will handcuff you to me to make sure you are safe."

Just as quickly as he had stopped he started dragging her up the stairs again. Pushing through the front door she saw Sam and a man she assumed to be Bobby leaning over a book. Sam raised his eyes to them. Staring at the fact that Dean was still holding her hand. He raised his eyebrow mockingly and Dean suddenly dropped her hand.

"Hey Bobby," Dean offered a little wave by way of greeting. Nina wasn't surprised they weren't big into hugs.

"I assume you are Nina. Nice to meet you." Bobby walked towards her and shook her hand. She tried to offer a smile but her emotions were all over the place. She hoped she didn't look too creepy.

"thanks for letting me stay here." She tried to smile again. This time accomplishing a reasonable facsimile.

"This ain't no four start hotel; you will have to pull your own weight." It was as friendly as she assumed Bobby was capable. "But the boys tell me you are a writer so maybe you can help with the research."

Nina took her first good look around. Underneath the layers of unkempt were touches of femininity. At some point the walls were covered in sunny floral wallpaper. It had since faded almost beyond recognition but Nina could tell at some point this had been a home that someone had cared about.

The wall behind the desk Bobby and Sam were standing at was covered in floor to ceiling books. Most looked older than she was and it explained the musty scent the room had.

"your room's at the top of the stairs. Sam already brought your bags up there." Bobby pointed to a rickety looking staircase. "You boys are going to have to fight over the other room."

Nina wanted nothing more than to go up to her room and sit in solitude but she was fearful of having Dean lash out at her again. He spoke before she could figure out how to ask. "Sam and I need to talk to Bobby so why don't you go unpack." She had no idea if he knew how thankful she was. For the first time since she had left her house she smiled and headed up the stairs.

The room was easy enough to find. It contained a queen bed, two mismatched dressers and an antique roll top desk. Her laptop bag was sitting by the desk and Sam had tossed her other two bags at the foot of the bed. She checked the dressers and found them empty. The closet was half empty. The far side contained enough weapons to arm a militia. It was a bit scary and Nina tried not to think about why it was so necessary instead choosing to focus on putting her meager belongings away. It didn't take long and she was once again without a task. Pulling out her laptop she plugged it in and turned it on. She was immediately prompted to connect to a wireless network. She had thought she was beyond civilization but perhaps that had been an unfair conclusion. She knew there was more to the Winchesters and Bobby than meets the eye.

Settling into the desk chair she started typing. First emails to her gardener explaining she would be out of town for while and could be check on the house more regularly and take in the mail for her until she got back. Then she started trying to figure out how much she was going to tell Liz. First she sent her the final chapters of the book. Then she composed an email that talked about needing time and solitude and some other crap that she sincerely hoped Liz bought.

She hung her head in her hands. She was suddenly very tired. She had no idea when she would be going home. It could be a week or never.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Nina was out of earshot Bobby slapped Dean on the back on the head.

"Ow!" Dean yelped and Sam snickered.

"What the hell did you do to that girl you igjit?" Bobby growled at him.

"I didn't do anything to her." Bobby just stared at him.

"So what do you think about her being a seal?" Sam interrupted their staring contest. Ever the peacemaker.

"I have some theories but I'm pretty sure you're not going to like them."

"Haven't liked anything about this so far." Dean grumbled.

"Have you ever wondered why you were selected to stop Lucifer?" Bobby looked to Dean.

"Every god dam day."

"Don't make me smack you again boy." Dean visibly cringed. Bobby leaned forward and placed a book in front of the boys. On the open page was a picture of the virgin Mary. Sam and Dean stared for a minute before Dean recoiled.

"That's not possible." Dean's eyes drifted to the stairs.

"Holy crap Bobby are you sure?" Sam asked

"Hell no but I can't come up with anything else." He closed the book and walked over to a desk grabbing some glasses and pouring whiskey into all of them. He handed one to the boys and drank his down before pouring himself another. "You think I want Dean to be the father of the second coming?" Bobby shook his head. "As if his ego isn't big enough now."

Dean's jaw hung open. He had no idea what to say. He wasn't going to sleep with Nina never mind conceive a child.

"But I though Jesus was immaculate conception." Sam asked.

Bobby just shook his head. "Think boy. They had to say something. It's not like premarital sex was looked upon fondly back then."

"What are we going to tell Nina?" Sam asked and Dean finally pulled himself together.

"Nothing!" Dean drank down the whiskey and passed the glass to Bobby for more. "We aren't going to tell her anything because it isn't going to happen. If she is a seal we will keep her safe but I'm not going to pimp out her uterus to some holy roller."

"Dean she had a right now know." Sam argued.

"Right to know what? That we think she is going to be the mother of the new revelation? That some angel thinks her ovaries are magical? We don't know anything Sammy other than we need to keep her safe. She still has free will. Hell, I still have free will and we aren't going to be doing to horizontal rumba anytime soon." Dean was pacing back and forth. Next time he saw Cas he was going to give him a piece of his mind, maybe his fist too.

"Fine we won't tell her anything. What about if she asks?" Sam didn't like lying to her. In the last three days he had developed a respect for her. Nina was a tough cookie. They had snatched her away from her entire life and she hadn't complained once. He had to admire her for that.

"One thing at a time." despite his previous fondness for lying something about lying to Nina bothered him. He didn't want to think too much about what that meant. It couldn't be good.

After that was decided the three men settled into the research routine. Which meant Sam and Bobby were scouring books and newspapers while Dean cleaned his guns. Silence ruled until Dean's stomach grumbled so loudly Bobby and Sam heard it.

Bobby glanced at the clock and realized they had been at it for a few hours. "I'll call for pizza." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sam looked up at Dean and waited. "We are not talking about it Sam. I'm not going to be deflowering any virgins."

"whatever you say dude." Sam just shook his head. He wasn't blind. He had watched his brother steal glances at Nina for the last three day. Dean had threatened her at every turn. Sam knew his brother better than anyone else on the planet. And knowing Dean that well meant he was very familiar with Dean's only two ways to deal with women. Once he decided he couldn't have her he switched to threatening ensuring she would want nothing to do with him and he wouldn't have to worry about temptation. Dean wanted her and maybe he was fooling her into thinking otherwise but not Sam.

"I'm gonna go get some air." Dean walked out the front door onto the porch. The sun was sinking low into the sky and the horizon was painted in bright reds and oranges. Dean stood still for a moment and enjoyed the view. He tried to remind himself why he was fighting. Sometimes it seemed so pointless.

"I can see my Father's greatness." Dean spun around at the sound of Cas's voice.

"Is it true? And don't you dare ask me what?" Dean tried not to yell.

"Yes, She will be the one." Cas turned to Dean. "it is written."

"You mean Chuck knows?" was nothing sacred?

"No. it was written by a much higher power than Chuck. You can't change it Dean."

"The hell I can't. I have free will bub and my free will isn't getting it on with her free will." Dean stomped past him and out towards his Impala.

"why not? I thought you enjoyed fornicating with beautiful women? Do you not find her beautiful?" Cas cocked his head quizzically.

"That is so not the issue dude." Dean ran his hands over his face trying decide what to say. "Why do you have to make this into a freaking chick flick?"

"I don't understand?" Castiel didn't move while Dean couldn't stop moving.

"Of course you don't. You're a freaking robot when it comes to emotions."

"Do you not want a son?"

"A son?" The wonder and amazement in his voice wasn't lost on Castiel. A look of longing crossed his face. He pushed the warm thought of HIS son away "Dammit Cas, I can't be a father and I am not going to have some baby of mine out there unprotected. I'm not a happily ever after kind of guy." Dean was stomping back and forth. "And there is no way in Hell I'm bringing some innocent child into this fight."

"Dean, there is no way around this." Cas said the words softly. Dean could swear he heard regret in them.

"Yeah I've heard that before." Dean walked back towards the house. "I'll keep her safe but you are going to have to find another stud horse. This stallion isn't for sale." He didn't look back to see if the Angel was still there. He had said his peace. Nothing would change his mind.

* * *

AN

Who doesn't love the idea of Dean as a daddy?


	10. Chapter 10

10

* * *

After a week at Bobby's Nina had fallen into a routine. It was in her nature to try and control her surroundings. Bringing order out of chaos brought her calm. The mornings she would spend with Bobby and Sam researching for seals and hunts and her afternoons were filled with training sessions with Dean. Everything from weapons and hand to hand combat, to Latin exorcism rights. Then she would come inside and cook the guys dinner. Sam had taken her into town and she had stocked Bobby's kitchen with so much food she could feed an army. After dinner she would take a shower and try to write. So far she had written 43 first chapters and dismissed them all for one reason or another. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever write again. If she hadn't killed Christine off she might have considered bringing her back.

Liz had contacted her about the final chapters. Thrilled beyond words at the book but worried that Nina had gone on a "spiritual walkabout" as she called it. She wasn't pleased about not having their final review weekend either. Liz complained it was much harder to have a final edit through email but Nina just scoffed and reminded her of all the times she had told her to get out of her tiny house.

Nina had spent the first few nights waiting for the return of her nightmare and been pleasantly surprised to find her sleep undisturbed. The dark circles had faded and her energy was returning. The regular meals, the training with Dean and the good nights sleep were doing wonders for her body. By the time they had been at Bobby's a month Nina stopped and stared at herself in the mirror after her shower. Another touch she had added on one of her many trips into town with Sam. He had become the big brother she had always wanted. Funny, understanding and always looking out for her.

She wasn't vain but she did take some pride in her appearance. Now as she stood gazing at her naked form she could see the lean muscles defined on her torso and arms. Her tiny frame didn't look as delicate anymore and she smiled at the thought that she wasn't helpless. Dean had been ruthless in his training. After the first few days she hated him so much she often thought about shooting him with whatever gun he was forcing her to use at target practice but by the second week she realized he was preparing her. When he knocked her to the ground for what felt like the hundredth time she closed her eyes and pictured the black eyes of the demon in her living room and she found the strength to get up and try again. She was still sore from the training. She had numerous bruises is varying stages of yellow and purple covering her body but instead of looking at them as marring her perfect white skin she saw them as accomplishments. Each one represented a challenge she had fought her way through.

Of course everything wasn't perfect. Dean was a complete and total asshole. If he wasn't training her he barely spoke 2 words to her and while he was training her most of the things he said could not easily be repeated in polite company. Part of her was glad he was making it so easy to hate him but another small part yearned for his approval. For him to offer just one tiny word of kindness or encouragement. She hated to think of herself as a glutton for punishment but there had to be something wrong with her if she was still waiting for Dean's soft side. She tried not to think about all the parts of Chuck's books that she had loved so much. All the times Dean had taken care of Sam to the detriment of everything else. How could the man who had sold his soul to the Devil for his brother be the same man who sneered at her with such contempt every time she touched him?

That night at dinner she had been enjoying Sam's story about his first roommate in college when her world had been throw into turmoil again. She had been clearing the plates when she turned back to the table to see Castiel sitting in her seat. She gasped and nearly dropped the glass bowl she had been carrying but Deans arm reached up to steady her. She tried to think about the last time he had touched her outside of training and couldn't remember.

"What the hell Cas? Can't you knock like everybody else?" As soon as he was sure Nina wasn't going to drop anything he pulled his hand back. He had a self imposed strict no touching policy outside of training. The look in her eyes told him she had realized and that she was aware of the aberration.

"Would you like me to go out and come back?" He asked without any sarcasm.

"No you are already here so say what you came to say." Dean picked up the last roll and started shoving it into his mouth.

"You and Sam are needed outside Pittsburg. There are an inordinately large number of Demon's in the area and we have been picking up lots of talk about a seal."

"Great, Sam and I will leave after dinner." Nina looked at him expectantly. It wasn't as if she thought they would never leave she was just surprised at how much she was going to miss them.

"Nina and I will hold down the fort here." Bobby looked up at her with kind eyes. Nina had come to respect him and she could understand why the boys thought of him as a father figure. He was gruff and ornery but he was also insightful and caring. Of course if she said that out loud Bobby would have called her an idjit and said she was just pretending he was more than he was but that was part of his charm. He would lay his life on the line for the Winchesters and pretend like it was nothing more than holding the door open.

An hour later she stood on the porch with Bobby and watched the boys drive away. She hated the sick feeling that settled in her stomach. They would come back. She knew they could take care of themselves. She just didn't realize how fast her solitary existence had vanished and she was once again part of a family. A highly unusual and dysfunctional one, but a family all the same. The worst part was that she really liked it.

She felt Bobby's arm come around her shoulder and steer her back into the house. He wouldn't offer platitudes about how they would be back soon or how she wouldn't even miss them. He wasn't that guy. But with one small gesture he had let her know he missed them too. She sighed and headed up to her room pausing only to say good night to Bobby. It has been a long day and Nina could barely wait to crawl under the sheets and sleep.

* * *

Bobby watched her walk up the stairs before heading off to the den to watch some TV. There was a John Wayne Marathon on AMC and he was looking forward to just sitting on his chair and watching the Duke for a while before heading off to bed. He silently cursed Dean under his breath. He understood why the boy kept Nina at arms length. Dean was a dichotomy when it came to being told what to do. The only person Dean had ever listened to was his daddy. It was like he had used up all his obedience listening to John and had nothing left over for anyone else. He would hit himself just because you told him not to. He could only imagine how much the idea of a preordained love must sit with the boy. Bobby knew there was no love lost between Dean and the Angels and he could understand that but prophecy or not Nina was… Well she was perfect for Dean as far as Bobby could see. He didn't have flowery words of love but he knew the real thing when he saw it and these two had something real. Of course both were too busy running in the opposite direction to realize it. He wasn't much for destiny. He figured you carved out your own way and lived with the consequences of your decisions. Good or bad. But even with Dean being as stubborn as he was it was only a matter of time before he gave into the pull he felt towards that girl.

Bobby was dozing lightly in his chair when The Duke had just saved another town and was about to ride off into the sunset. He smiled slightly as he imagined himself in the role of hero. He felt sleep pulling him down when he was jolted fully awake by Nina's scream.

Leaping from the chair he knocked over the coffee table. Grabbing his shotgun he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She was still screaming when he kicked open the door to her room. There, sitting in a tangled heap of sheets was Nina. Screaming into the dark. Her eyes wide with terror unable to focus on her surroundings. Bobby scanned the room quickly. He remembered Sam telling him about the nightmares but she hadn't had a single one since they arrived so Bobby had simply dismissed them altogether as complaints of a hysterical female. Standing here in her room in the middle of the night while she screamed until she ran out of air he was forced to reevaluate his stance. Moving towards the bed he mumbled Christo just to be certain. Her scream had finally stopped but now she was repeating something over and over again so fast Bobby couldn't make out the words.

Not sure what to do he put the gun down on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached forward and gripped her shoulders tightly, shaking her slightly trying to get her to come around.

"Nina, I need you to wake up. It was just a dream."

She spun around at the sound of his voice and her eyes focused on his briefly. Bobby saw sadness like never before. "Can't go on. Can't go on. Can't go on." Bobby was finally able to make out her words.

"Can't go on, why?" He asked her. Trying to bring her back to the real world.

A sob tore from her throat, such pure loss that Bobby was momentarily unsure of what to do." Dean is dead."

For a moment Bobby's heart stopped. Did she have a prophetic dream? He moved away from her and grabbed his phone pushing the panic down. He didn't think he could survive that boy's death a second time. Hitting the number in speed dial Bobby waited.

"What's up?" Dean's voice was fuzzy and sounded far away." Is Nina okay"

"She's freaking out. Keeps saying you're dead. Have to say she even scared me a bit. Hold on." Bobby turned back towards Nina and handed her the phone.

Bobby couldn't hear what Dean was saying but he watched as Nina slowly calmed down. She blinked a few times and nodded her head, followed by a muffled okay, as if she belatedly realized he couldn't see her.

A moment later she handed the phone back to Bobby. She still hadn't spoken but she was much calmer and the despair had left her face.

"Whatever you said worked. She is coming back around. Now you want to tell me what that is all about?" Bobby was angry but he kept his voice soft. Not wanting to set Nina off again.

"She dreamt I died saving her again. At least that is the only part she will tell me. I'm going back to bed now Bobby. Sam is looking at me funny like it's my turn to drive when we already agreed I wasn't taking over for another 100 miles. Goodnight." Bobby closed the phone and turned back towards Nina.

"You okay now?" His voice was still gruff.

"I'm sorry Bobby, It's been so long since I had the dream I thought it just might be gone." She smiled weakly at him.

"So Dean dies trying to save you?"

She looked away. Nina wasn't a good liar and she didn't want to have to attempt it with Bobby. Turning back she grabbed Bobby's hand. "Promise me you won't call him if I have another?"

Bobby didn't like the protective look she got in her eye. Dam girl was just like Dean. Always worried about everybody else. "For now but I need you to be honest with me about the dreams Nina."

"Not tonight Bobby, please, in the morning. Just promise me you won't tell him." Bobby nodded silently and left the room.

He stopped at the door and turned back. "I'm sleeping in Dean's room tonight if you need me I'm just next door."

Nina rolled over slowly pulling the pillow to her chest and fought the urge to cry. She was afraid if she started she would never stop. The nightmare was back, Dean and Sam were out on a hunt to god knows where and she was alone. She wasn 't sure how she knew, maybe a shift of the bed or a temperature change or maybe it was just her subconscious, but she was aware that she was no longer the only one in her room.

"It doesn't have be." Cas's voice was deep and soft and she felt a calm wash over her. "You can save him."

Nina's eyes got wide. Was that possible? "I don't understand?" Her voice cracked and she mentally cursed herself for being so week.

"Yes you do. You let fear rule you." He moved towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. It was an odd mix of comfort and awkward.

"I can't do it." Nina bit back the sob that threatened to escape.

"Yes you can." Leaning in he brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "The heart is a resilient organ. It can be damaged repeatedly and somehow still function at peak condition."

"But…" She had intended to tell him that Dean didn't even like her and how it would never work but he was gone. As quick as he had come he had vanished.

Could he really save her and in turn have her save him? Was it even possible for there to be some sort of happily ever after? Nina tried to fall back asleep instead spending the rest of the night dozing off for moments only to shoot back awake at the sound of Dean's neck snapping. By morning she had gotten a sum total of 3 hours of sleep and most of that had been in 10 minutes increments. She was the walking dead and no amount of Bobby's coffee could change that fact despite its tar like consistency.

AN sorry It's a short update. I noticed some people are adding my story to their alert. To them I say THANK YOU, and humbling beg for a review. Please please please.


	11. Chapter 11

11

As she pulled a seat up to the table and sipped the dark brew she waited for Bobby's questions. She had said she would talk to him today but she wasn't ready. What was she supposed to say? She knew how Bobby felt about Dean. She had seen his panic last night. Telling him she had no idea how to prevent it wasn't anything to shout about.

"Start talking." Bobby never was one for long speeches.

"Didn't Sam and Dean tell you anything?" She was still stalling.

"Some but I want to hear it from you." He took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Before I met Sam and Dean I had the same dream all of my life. I was chased by a cloud of black smoke and Dean would die trying to save me. I would wake up at the same point every time. But then the boys came to town and the dream changed, Dean still died but for the first time he came close to saving me." She paused to see if Bobby had anything to ask. She wasn't surprised when he remained silent. "The next night when the boys were staying in my house with me the dream changed again, I can't tell you how new this was to me, how strange. It had been the same down to the last detail forever and all of a sudden it had changed twice in two nights."

She got up and refilled her coffee cup. Talking about it made the panic creep up. She had been so comfortable here the last month. Yes it had been hard to leave everything behind, to uproot her entire life and belief system but she felt comfortable around these strange men who had dedicated their lives to helping others with no reward in sight. They were hero's each and every one of them. She sat back down and looked up at Bobby. He was still silently waiting. "The night before we left my house Dean saved me in the dream." Bobby nodded at this. As if it was the most logical conclusion. "Last night he saved me too the problem is he still dies."

"You're leaving something out." Bobby stated flatly.

"Yes I am but it doesn't change anything so it's mine to keep." Nina met his eyes begging him not to push. To say it out loud would make it real. She felt the tears trying to surface and she blinked rapidly pushing them back down. Crying would solve nothing.

"If you want me to promise I won't call him again I want to hear all of it." Bobby didn't like the idea of keeping it from the boys but he had given her his word as long as she held up her end of the bargain.

"Bobby please." Her voice cracked slightly and he actually felt some guilt. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

When his gaze didn't waiver she knew he would sit there forever and wait for her to finish. "The night at my house I told him I loved him in the dream and last night I was carrying his child." She spilled the words out fast and she looked away.

Bobby actually looked shocked. "But it's ridiculous because he can't stand me and I certainly don't love him and we haven't done anything more than kiss the one time in my house and " But Bobby was still staring at her like she had slapped him.

"Dam it girl. Don't you know that boy by now? He will push and push rather than risk you getting hurt." Bobby got up from the table and started pacing back and forth in the kitchen, rubbing at his chin. Nina didn't know what to say. Did that mean Dean cared about her? Was that possible? But Nina didn't like him so why should she care if he liked her? This was an arrangement only. They would keep her safe and avoid the apocalypse. That was all she was. A means to an end.

If that was true then why did her heart soar for a moment when she thought he cared for her? She shook her head trying to make sense of the whirlwind of emotions. "It can't be Bobby, It can't be."

"Use your head for something other than a hat rack and think about this." Bobby's voice was harsh and she recoiled slightly. "We need to figure this out. I'm not about to bury that boy again."

Nina felt hope. Maybe if she worked with Bobby Dean wouldn't die. She couldn't think about the other parts. It was too much to hope he could love her and that they could create a child. She felt the smile spread across her face at the thought of a perfect pink baby cooing in her arms with green eyes and dark curls. She pushed that thought down. It was too much. If she could just keep him alive that would be enough. She was cursed; she had demon blood in her. How could she even think about bringing a child into the world?

* * *

Dean and Sam were heading back to Bobby's. They had prevented the seal from breaking but it had taken longer than expected. They had been staying in that one room dump for almost 2 weeks. Dean would never say it out loud but he missed Nina's home cooked meals. He had been surviving on greasy dive food for so long he had forgotten what a home cooked meal was like but after just a few weeks he could think of nothing else. He tried not to think about anything else he might also miss. Like the way Nina moved when they were training or the way she smelled like fresh apples after her shower or how her eyes sparkled when she laughed at some story Bobby and Sam told.

"Sam, get a move on!" Dean was already behind the wheel of his beloved Impala.

"Anxious to get back to Bobby's for some reason?" Sam's voice held a mocking tone but Dean dismissed it. He wouldn't' be goaded into talking about his feelings. Yuck.

"What I really want is to get the hell out of this town, maybe a few miles of open road and I will finally be able to get the smell of extra crispy demon out of my nose." He wrinkled up his face in disgust. Yes they had saved the seal but it hadn't been easy and it sure as hell hadn't been neat. He thought about his last conversation with Bobby. He had assured them Nina was fine but Dean felt he was holding something back. He wouldn't be able to shake the feeling until he could see her for himself.

"I'm actually looking forward to sleeping on the couch. At least I wont have to listen to you snore."

"I do not snore Bitch."

"Like a chainsaw Jerk." Sam sat back as Dean pulled the car into traffic. It had taken them 10 hours to get here he hoped the ride back went faster.

* * *

Sam and Dean trudged up the stairs to Bobby's house. The exhaustion of the long car ride fading away as the smell of dinner reached their noses. Dean opened the door with Sam close on his heals. Bobby was in his usual spot behind the desk, an open book in front of him. He looked up at the sound of the boys and shifted his hand away from the shotgun in front of him as recognition lit his face.

"Glad to see you boys in one piece." Bobby got up and walked over to them.

Dean's eyes scanned the room. He could admit to himself that he was looking for her but he refused to ask. Nothing had changed. She was still off limits. Even if the time away had made him realize just how much he had come to enjoy her company.

"Yeah it's great to be back." Sam smiled warmly at Bobby. His eyes scanned the room too. He seemed to have silent conversation with Bobby.

"Yeah I actually have something I want you to look at." He waved Sam over to his desk." Dean why don't you grab us all a beer?"

Dean looked at both of them. He was well aware that they were sending him into the kitchen to see Nina. He wasn't an idiot and he wanted to argue but the truth was he wouldn't fully relax until her saw her. It served his own purpose to go. He kept telling himself that he had given his word to protect her and that was the only reason it had bothered him to be away from her. He cursed Cas under his breath. The angel had planted a seed in his head and despite his best efforts it had taken root and grown. He had dreamt about her more times than he cared to count and not the usually hot and heavy dreams but soft dreams with hand holding and promises. He should just pack Sam and the Impala up and go. She would be safe with Bobby and he wouldn't be forced to think about impossible dreams.

* * *

She was standing at the stove stirring a pot when he stepped into the room. He could smell garlic and meat and his mouth immediately started to water. It had absolutely nothing to do with the way her loose pants hung low on her hips leaving a strip of flesh exposed where her sweat shirt stopped short. He tried not to think about what her stomach would look like if she turned around. Her hair swung back and forth as she hummed to herself. _Was that Zep's Whole lot of love? _Her hair had gotten longer and she had pulled it back into a messy ponytail. Dean had the most vivid image of coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her close to him and kissing the exposed skin at her neck. Shaking his head to clear it he started walking towards the fridge.

It appeared the time apart had not dulled his desire for her. Before he had left the training sessions had become a test of his restraint. Every time she touched him his heart would pick up and he would have to fight the urge to take her. She was like no other woman on the planet. He tried to convince himself he was making it worse in his mind. She was the forbidden fruit after all, but then they would square off again and she would grab his arm to try and throw him. He would end up standing over her and shaking with the effort it took not to lay on top of her and press her lean body into the ground, his face a grimace of disgust at his lack of control.

Nina sensed him before she heard him. "Can you hand me the oregano? It's over on the table."

Dean saw the jar and grabbed it. Walking it over to her. She turned as he approached and gasped. She had been expecting Bobby. Why hadn't he told her they were on their way back? She had a strong urge to launch herself into his arms.

As she turned Dean felt the smirk tug at his lips until she was fully looking at him and he saw her face. "Jesus Christ Nina." His voice was a harsh whisper.

She knew how she looked. The dark circles were cavernous. She hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep a night. Bobby had even tried sedating her a few nights ago but that was worse than the nightmare because instead of waking up she was forced to live it over and over again. Trapped in a loop. She had broken down that morning. Sobbing for the first time since she arrived. Bobby had come in to find her shaking in the corner of her room. He had carried her out to the living room and forced her to drink some tea. She had to remind him of his promise when he wanted to call Dean. Rubbing her shoulders and telling her that they would figure it out. He promised her they would figure it out.

She tried to offer Dean a smile but it was weak, just like she was. Bobby had tried to convince her to stop the research and cooking but she had refused. She wouldn't let this awful nightmare control her waking hours like it did her sleeping ones. "Hi."

"I'm gonna kick Bobby's ass." his voice was a low and threatening growl and it sent shivers up her spine.

"You can't. I made him promise." Nina pleaded with him softly, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

"How bad has it been?" The anger in Dean's voice was frightening but it was the concern that made Nina feel warm. He cared that she had been miserable. "And don't even think about lying to me."

"Every night since you left." She looked down. Not wanting to meet his eyes.

Dean cursed under his breath and grabbed her hand. "You're going to bed. Now."

She tried to protest but she was beyond weak from the lack of sleep and even at her best she would be no match for him. "what about dinner?"

"Sam you're on KP duty." Dean yelled over his shoulder as he pulled her up the stairs. He pushed open her door and shoved her inside. He waited for her to crawl under the sheets. When she didn't he moved towards her and grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head revealing a simple white tank top. Nina gasped but he was still moving. Pushing her lightly back onto the bed and pulling off her pants. Before she could react he had pulled the covers up over her body and switched off the light.

"Dean?" She sounded desperate and she didn't know how to stop it.

"I'm staying right here, in this chair, till you wake up" as if to further make his point he kicked off his boots and put his feet up on her bed.

She had a thousand questions for him about the hunt, about how long they were going to stay, but her mouth wouldn't form words. Her limbs felt like they were solid lead, they were too heavy to even think about moving. Panic snuck in as she felt sleep take her. She didn't want to have the dream again. Even knowing he was here and safe didn't ease the sick feeling. She thought she heard him curse Castiel but she was too tired to ask him about it and before she knew it she was asleep.

Dean didn't find sleep so easily. He had undressed her for her comfort but the moment he had touched her skin he could think of nothing else but how soft if was under his calloused fingers. He felt guilty for even thinking about it. She looked so weak and fragile and he couldn't stop thinking about taking advantage of her. He cursed Cas under his breath as he sat in the dark trying desperately to think about anything but the sleeping form in the bed next to him. He wasn't sure how long it was before he sensed him in the room.

"Why are you fighting it?"

"You've got a lot of nerve."

"You care for her. I saw you with her."

"You were watching her?" Dean was angry. Nina had been suffering and no one had helped her. "Bang up job protecting her. She's falling over exhausted or were you going to wait until she actually dropped dead?"

"Why are you angry with me?" Cas was standing in the corner of the room. Dean turned and glared at him. "She is your responsibility."

"Isn't that convenient." Dean turned back towards Nina's sleeping form. "I told you I am not your Holy Roller sperm donor."

"Even though you want it too?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. What matters is what's right."

"Don't you deserve to be happy?"

"Don't you dare toss that crap my way. I have done everything you asked, I have sacrificed over and over. I gave up my white picket fence long ago. I will fight to the end of this but then I'm out. Done, nothing more." Dean hung his head down and sighed. "How can you do this to me Cas?"

"This is a gift Dean, not a curse."

Dean looked up to tell him it was bullshit but he was gone. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes and wished for dreamless sleep.

AN I mean seriously what does a girl have to do to get a review?


	12. Chapter 12

Nina rolled over and opened her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but she could see the sun shining behind the curtain. She thought about rolling over and ignoring the day when she realized she had slept the entire night. No nightmare. She sat up quickly and turned to see Dean still sitting in the chair. True to his word he was still in the same position. Feet up on the bed while he read a paperback.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Nina awake. The covers fell back and he had an unobstructed view of the tiny tank top. She looked so inviting. Her eyes were still dreamy with sleep and her hair hung in messy tendrils around her face. Before he could put the mask back in place he smiled warmly at her. He wanted nothing but to slide into bed next to her and make sure that dreamy look never left her eyes. He tried to remind himself of all the reasons he was fighting her. All the reason he needed to stay away from her. All the things he couldn't have and shouldn't want. But then she smiled back at him and he lost all sense.

The book fell from his lap as he stood and moved over to the bed. He leaned in and watched as her face registered surprise at his actions. When she didn't flinch he moved closer. Closing the distance and forcing her to lean up against the headboard. He could think of nothing but the feel of her skin. Soft and smooth. Her cheeks were still flushed from sleep and he brought a hand up to feel the warmth. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. He felt a moment of such intense guilt at taking advantage of her but still, he didn't stop. He watched her eyes go wide with shock at the contact and then cloudy with lust. Her lids drooped slightly and it was all too much for him. He had never had anyone react like this to him and it was intoxicating.

Leaning in he replaced his thumb with his lips. Soft and gentle he began sliding his tongue along her bottom lip silently encouraging her to respond. He slipped his hand around the back of her neck and held her close to him. He felt her bring her arms up and grip his shirt. He growled into her mouth and the last bit of resistance she had melted. He drank of her mouth, tasting it and teasing it with all his skills until she was breathless and moaning softly.

She was in heaven. She had slept uninterrupted and awoke to find him still here. She tried not to think about why the dream was gone. She just thanked god and then the handsome man that had turned her life upside down smiled at her. A soul searing, thought crushing smile and she forgot everything except that he was moving towards her. Was she smiling too? Certainly her heart was beating in her chest like it was trying to escape. She had a moment of panic and she reminded herself that she couldn't fall in love with him. She needed to….. But then his hand was on her lips and she didn't care about anything but the way her body felt under his expert touch. Nina had never experienced anything like her reaction to him. Her skin was on fire and she found herself thrilled and frustrated all at the same time. She wanted him to never stop and yet her body wanted something else. Something more and she had no idea how to ask for it.

He was kissing her and she was making noises and somehow she was holding on to him. She felt her hips lift off the bed as his hand pressed her flat. His weight held her in place as she bucked a few more times. Needing something she couldn't vocalize. She felt constricted and anxious and the only thing that eased her fever was the way his mouth was now moving down the long column of her throat. She tilted her head back to give him better access and moaned again. She moved her hand to the back of his head to be sure he couldn't get away. She felt him chuckle into the hollow of her throat and the vibrations sent shivers up her body.

"Dean, I need…" But she didn't know what she needed. The only thing she was sure of was that Fate was a cruel bitch because after this she would never be able to resist him. Her brain tried to focus and remind her of the consequences but she didn't care. The dream had changed before and she could change it again. She felt a sense of power and control wash over her and then Dean's mouth found her nipple though her shirt and she couldn't remember her name.

He wanted desperately to stop. Logic kept reminding him of all the reasons he had avoided this for so long. All the reasons this was a bad idea. He wasn't some regular Joe and she wasn't his steady gal Friday, the fate of the world hung in the balance and all he could think about was how sweet her skin tasted.

Dean was an expert lover and had always enjoyed making his partner feel good but Nina was something else. Something new and beautiful and dangerous. She would be his undoing and he didn't care. She was moving under him with such unabashed passion as he worshiped her skin. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to be inside her. Wanted to touch her in places no one had ever dared before.

He pulled back. Staring at her head thrown back in wild abandon he struggled to get his emotions in check. She shivered at the loss of his body heat and opened her eyes. She looked up at him with a mixture of trust and lust and the combination was like a salve to Dean's raw soul. He touched her cheek tenderly and smiled at her. A calm washed over him and he knew that no matter what, he would keep this woman by his side, safe, protected, and loved.

"Dean?" Her voice was soft and gentle. She was afraid he would pull away.

"Nina." He said her name reverently as if it were the answer to all the questions. It was the closest he could come to any sort of declaration. "We need to stop this before it goes too far." When she frowned at him Dean felt the need to make her smile again. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. He didn't have pretty words and he wouldn't make promises he wasn't sure he could keep but with one simple kiss she knew he didn't regret what had happened.

"I don't know what it is between us. I'm worried that it isn't real. That some outside force is manipulating us." Nina had to voice her concerns. She knew Dean wouldn't.

"Nina." He tried to interrupt her. He didn't do mushy.

"I know you. I know you can't stand the idea of Fate." He frowned slightly at her but she just kept on. If she lost her nerve she would never voice her fears. "But I know me too. And I know I can't pretend that I don't feel alive when you touch me."

He smirked at her, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Hmmm, you mean when I touch you like this." He ran his hand across the exposed skin of her stomach and she shivered. Her eyes sparking with lust.

She seemed to shake herself back. Smacking his hand away playfully as he continued to grin knowingly at her. "Be serious for just a minute."

He leaned in and kissed her. It was quick and gentle and when he pulled back she smiled. "I want to kill Cas." he was frowning slightly. "I can't fight this either, the truth is there was something here before he showed up with his prophecy BS. From the moment I saw you in the dinner I felt drawn to you." He smirked suggestively at her.

She smiled at him and traced his jaw with her finger. "I don't need promises. We can take it day by day." He playfully nipped at her finger and sat up sharply. Sitting on the edge of the bed he slipped his boots back on. She came up behind him watching his movements. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the paperback lying on the floor. It was her first book. She smiled at him teasingly.

"What? It's not like there were a lot of options in your room." He just shrugged and stood up." Get out of bed and get dressed. I don't want you getting rusty. Meet me out back in ten minutes." He turned and walked towards the door. After two steps he stopped turned around and walked back to her. He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face when he leaned it and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he grinned. "Ten minutes Nina." He turned and walked out. Leaving her sitting in the bed, her mouth hung open in shock.

* * *

As Dean pulled the door closed he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He felt lighter than he had since… Christ since before his father had gone missing. Back when all he had to do was worrying about killing evil and hustling pool. Before the end of the world, before the Angels, before Sammy's demon blood, before the yellow eyed son of a bitch and his war, before Lilith, before hell. Back when life was simple.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Bobby and Sam were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Dean skipped down the stairs. Okay maybe it wasn't really a skip but it was as close to one as Sam had ever seen his older brother.

"What's up with the Mary Sunshine routine?" Sam could barely contain his own grin. Dean's mood was contagious.

"Can't a man be glad to be alive?" Dean grabbed a piece of bacon and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Christo." Bobby and Sam replied at the same time.

"Ha ha ha. You guys are freaking hilarious." the words came out muffled as he shoved another piece of bacon into his mouth. "I'm going out back. Tell Nina to hurry up." He grabbed a few more pieces and strolled out of the kitchen.

"You don't think?" Sam asked Bobby. "I mean It's Dean but still?"

"You got another explanation?" Bobby was fighting a grin. He had briefly considered locking the two of them in a room but maybe Dean wasn't as pig headed as he thought.

Sam's head turned at the sound of Nina coming down the stairs. She was singing softly. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing workout pants and a sweatshirt and yet Sam had never seen her look better. Whatever had happened between her and Dean had… He shook his head trying to prevent the mental image of what may or may not have happened. YUCK.

"you look well rested." Bobby commented as she walked over to the table.

"No nightmare last night." Her face lit with the brightest smile.

"Bout time" Bobby grunted by way of response. Nina walked over and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "get out of here crazy girl." He shooed her away and tried to hide his smile.

"Glad you're back too Sammy." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged tightly. Sam only shook his head and tried not to think about how much he cared about her or how long it had been since someone had hugged him.

"Don't you start that too." He tried to sound annoyed but it seemed impossible when she was smiling like that. Without another word she grabbed a handful of bacon and ran out of the kitchen.

When she was out the door Sam turned to Bobby. "so what? He isn't fighting his "destiny" anymore?" He actually made the little air quotes which caused Bobby to glare at him.

"I guess so." Bobby looked out the window. "better not hurt that girl." he whispered the second part softly but Sam still heard him. He could only imagine how hard it had been to watch her suffer these last few weeks. Bobby could never be called soft but he had obviously taken to Nina. Sam didn't find it that hard to understand. He had fallen for the little pixie too. He felt protectiveness towards her that if it had been anyone but Dean he would already be kicking their ass for coming near her.

* * *

5 minutes into her training with Dean, Nina realized that not only wasn't he going soft on her he had actually gotten harder. At least the look of disgust was gone when she touched him. She had smiled at him once and he had come at her so fast she had barely been able to dodge him. She got the message; training wasn't the time for flirting.

She was glad for the distraction. From the moment he had walked out of her room this morning all she could think about was how easily he got her blood racing. She had been shocked to realize she probably wouldn't have stopped him if he had stripped down and got into bed with her. After holding out for 28 years she had been about to jump into bed with the first man that kissed her. Stupid.

But that wasn't exactly true. Yes he had been the first man to really kiss her but he wasn't just some random guy he was… Her brain couldn't wrap itself around the idea of it. Destiny? Soul mate? other half?

She was pulled out of her own head when the wind rushed out of her lungs. Dean had her pinned to the ground and she hadn't even seen it coming.

"Wake up princess!" His voice was harsh. "You need to get your head in the game." He was being merciless. He knew it and yet was unable to stop. From the moment they had started all he could think about was someone attacking her. He had vowed to protect her but he couldn't be with her every moment of every day. She needed to be ready. The thought of anything happening to her... He couldn't even finish it without an awful pit forming in his stomach. Christ he didn't know if he was strong enough to do this.

He stood up and pulled her with him. Lying on the ground on top of her was too temping. And that was the other problem. He was finding it near impossible to shut down his desire for her. Every look and touch was making his head spin.

"Why don't you head inside? I think we're done for today." He took a step back shocked at how pale she was. One good nights sleep didn't make up for weeks of insomnia. He mentally chastised himself for not realizing how quickly she had gotten winded.

"Okay." Nina brushed herself off and turned towards the house. Annoyed that once again she had disappointed him. She had only taken two steps when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

He spun her around slowly. "What no good bye kiss?" He saw the look on her face as she had turned to leave and it had left him hollow. He was such a girl. All he wanted was to make her smile again. He didn't care though when she smiled at him like that.

She placed her hands on his chest and stood on her tip toes. Letting her lips brush up against his she immediately felt heat pool in her core.

He pulled back slightly after the chaste kiss. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands off you while we train? I would ask Sam to take over but just the thought of another man touching you and I see red."

She smiled brightly at him. His words erasing all her doubts. "I thought you were disgusted that I was so weak." Her voice was timid.

"disgusted?" he laughed deep and long at that. "sweetheart, it took every ounce of my not inconsiderable self control not to tear through your clothes." As he said the words he pulled her closer and kissed a trail down her neck.

Nina shivered wrapping her arms around his neck. The combination of his words and his mouth and she was once again ready to give whatever he would take.

"Let's go inside." the words vibrated off her neck and she moaned slightly. "Now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. As they came through the kitchen door Dean made an attempt to put his game face back on but Nina was still smiling so widely she was surprised her cheeks weren't hurting.

Sam and Bobby were back in the living room. Books in front of them. Coffee cups in hand. They looked up as Dean and Nina came barreling into the room.

"I'm just going to take a shower and then I will be down to help you boys." Nina called over her shoulder from the stairs.

"Take your time." Sam called back. He watched his brother lead Nina up the stairs and his heart broke just a little. He'd had that with Jessica. The pain was still like a knife in his gut when he thought about what could have been. They would be married by now and he would be a lawyer and maybe they would have beautiful little blond babies. But that boat had sailed when the YED had killed his mom. He hadn't even realized it had been doomed from the start. But not Dean. He had given so much for Sam, for Dad and for every person they had saved. He prayed Nina was Dean's reward. If there was some one for Dean then maybe, maybe…

* * *

They were standing at the top of the stairs. "Go take a shower." He pulled back from her lips to see her pouting. She was too much. "Please."

Her eyes went wide at that. Dean wasn't the kind of person to ask nicely. "Fine." She leaned and kissed him quickly on the neck and he growled at her.

"Can't you see I am trying to do the right thing?" His words were dark an ominous.

She looked up at him shocked. Not sure why he was angry again. "I'm sorry." She looked down embarrassed. She was so confused. One minute he was telling her he wanted her and the next he was pushing her away.

"Dammit Nina don't shut down like that." he held her chin and lifted her face till she was looking at him." I told you I want you. God knows I want you so bad right now all I can think about is how many steps away the bed is and how easy it would be…" His voice trailed off as he watched her lick her lips. Lost is the way they shone with the wetness. He was leaning forward about to kiss her again when he shook his head. "But Sam and Bobby are downstairs and you." He paused, unsure how to explain.

She felt the same wonderful combination on want and need. Standing there in his arms she understood why the heroines of her books could never stay away from the heroes. If she had known it was possible to feel like this just because someone was talking to you she wouldn't have locked herself away in her house. A smile spread across her face. "I'll go take a shower." she turned to walk away but paused. "Will you be here when I'm done?"

"No way you can shower faster than me. I'll be in your room waiting for you." He smiled softly. "once you are dressed of course." It was bad enough he knew she was going to be on the other side of that wall all wet and soapy. If she walked into her room wearing only a towel there wasn't enough cold water in the world to calm him down.

* * *

He'd watched her walk in and closed the door before going into his own room. With his back pressed against the door her took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His heart was still racing. God help him if she ever realized just how easy it would be to control him.

"Seriously! Personal space!" Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel standing in front of him only a few inches away.

"Sorry." The angel took a step back. He was studying Dean. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Stop smiling at me like that. You're giving me the creeps." Dean sat and began to unlace his boots.

"She is a gift."

"Don't talk about her like she's a thing." Dean was annoyed and he wasn't even sure why.

"If you could see the wonder she has wrought."

"Cas, try making sense please." Dean pulled his shoes off and sat back on the bed. He wasn't about to continue getting undressed in front of the angel.

"Can you not feel what she has done?" If Dean didn't know better he would have to say the angel looked smug. He was tempted to make a crude remark. How could he not feel what she did to him? But it was more than just physical and he knew that is what Cas meant.

"Gloating is really not very heavenly." Dean mumbled. Not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"I don't think I'm gloating. I'm just admiring."

"Okay that's awkward." Dean was glaring at him. "Look I'm still not on board with your plan."

"It cannot be denied." Dean was more certain of the smugness that time and perhaps a little hope.

"Not gonna happen." Dean's words were soft and there wasn't much conviction behind them. The stupid seed was flourishing in his mind. He was becoming delusional if he thought there was even the tiniest chance that he could have some stupid fairy tale.

"Think about what is best for Nina." Cas was solemn again.

"Dammit Cas, that's all I can think about. I hate myself for being so weak that I can't resist her. When this all comes crashing down it will be my fault." Dean hung his head.

"It is not weakness that compels you but strength. Open your eyes and see the gift that has been bestowed upon you." With that the angel was gone and Dean was left alone again to worry about things that were out of his control.

* * *

She showered slowly, letting the hot water ease the ache of her muscles. The other ache wasn't so easily appeased. Every time her thoughts strayed to Dean her body heated up and she felt off, different, strung too tight. She needed something and she was pretty sure he could provide it. She wrapped the towel around herself tightly and walked back to her room.

When she opened the door she remembered she was supposed to be dressed. She was supposed to have covered up. Avoid temptation. That is what Dean had asked her to do but she had forgotten. She had been getting dressed in her room for as long as she had been living here. It had never been problem. That was until she opened her door to see Dean lounging in her chair reading her book again. She felt a smile tug at her lips. His hair was still wet and he was wearing a simple olive green t shirt and well worn jeans. His feet were bare and she couldn't help admire how he sexy he was. Sitting there he exuded confidence.

"About time. I was starting to think you might have drowned in …." But he couldn't finish his thought because instead of the fully dressed Nina he had been expecting there was a sopping wet woman. The towel she had wrapped around herself was indecent by any standard. His eyes took in every inch of exposed skin. His pulse raced and he found himself getting up and moving towards her. The book completely forgotten.

"Dean" His name was a rush of breath across her lips as he pinned her between his long lean body and the door. His hands went immediately to her hips. Pulling her closer to him and he dropped his mouth to the crook of her neck. He lapped at the droplets of water that he found and nibbled her shoulder. She brought her hands up, the fingers of her right hand played with the damp hair at the back of his neck while her other hand slid under the hem of his t shirt and slipped up towards his shoulder.

"mmmm you taste so good." His words sent chills up her spine. She opened her eyes to find him backing away from her. But she held tight to him. Needing him to stay close. Not wanting this to end. He moved one hand from her hip to the top edge of her towel. He watched her face as he tugged it loose.

He saw fear and embarrassment and he shook with need. Her innocence was more than he deserved. More than he could have ever hoped for. She was so pure and beautiful and it should be a sin for something as damaged as he was to even look at her.

When the towel fell away Nina nearly panicked. No one had ever seen her exposed like this and she couldn't bare the thought of Dean finding her lacking. She saw sadness in his eyes when he looked at her and she knew it was his guilt. He had such a low idea of himself. He had no idea how truly amazing he was. She pushed her fear aside and stood tall. Letting him look at her. Refusing to let the fear rule her. His gaze changed to desire again and she let it fill her with confidence. This gorgeous man in front of her thought she was desirable. As his eyes took her in she felt empowered. She reached forward and pulled at the hem of his shirt.

He gazed at her quizzically. "Are you sure?" She smiled at him. It was heaven. At least that was the only thing he could think of. There was certainly nothing earthly that could be that beautiful. "Nina you don't have to.."

She covered his mouth with hers. Soft and gentle. Moving back she pulled his shirt over his head, letting her fingers drag across his skin as she did, enjoying the way he shivered. She had seen his chest before but it was still a shock. When he pulled her against him the feel of skin against skin left her panting and lightheaded. Then his mouth was on hers again and thoughts were impossible.

The room as spinning and Nina was vaguely aware that Dean was guiding them back towards the bed. She felt a moment of fear. Was she ready for this? At some point she had started telling herself that she was waiting for someone special. But the truth was she wasn't sure. It wasn't like she had done a lot of dating. Actually any dating at all. But again she was short changing Dean. She was ready for this because he was who he was. And she was who she was and this was meant to be and not because some angel had said so.

She felt the mattress press into the back of her legs as Dean lowered her to the bed gently. He pulled back when her head hit the pillow and she whimpered slightly at the loss of his mouth. He stood there and let his eyes slide across her body as she lay back on the bed. God he wanted her, wanted this, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to give her what she needed. Dean wasn't gentle. He was all sharp edges and the raw need he felt for her was making his hands shake. He silently begged for the self control to do this right.

Nina saw his struggle. She watched as the muscles in his jaw twitched and he balled his hands up. She waited for his eyes to find her face again and she smiled at him. When he smiled back she nodded slowly and reached her hand towards his. His fingers relaxed slightly under her touch but she could still feel his tension.

"Nina," He whispered her name softly.

"I want this Dean," She tugged slightly at his hand. "I trust you."

"you shouldn't" Dean tried to look away. Fresh guilt assaulting him.

She suddenly felt the urge to laugh. Somehow they had reversed their roles. She wanted him and he was the one with cold feet. She pulled him closer unsure how she was suddenly so sure that this was right. "Dean," She waited until he turned back to her before moving her hand to his waist and unbuttoning his pants.

Dean's whole body shivered as her hand grazed his skin. He wanted to stop her. He wanted to be able to remember why this was wrong but he couldn't think past how good her fingers felt against his skin. He held his breath as she eased his pants over his narrow hips. Her eyes never left his face.

"Please." The word slipped past her lips followed by a shy smile. It somehow managed to be sexy and innocent all at the same time. He couldn't help but smile back. She truly was a gift. Whatever else happened he would make sure she knew how much she meant to him.

He stood there naked, waiting for her to make the next move. Her eyes traveled down his form, mouth dropping open slightly as she gazed upon his manhood. She felt a moment of apprehension bordering on fear. She took a deep breath and pushing it back down tugged Dean's hand, smiling as he moved onto the bed next to her. She curved her body towards him and smiled as his hand rested on her hip and pulled her closer to him. His smirk had returned and Nina couldn't help but admire how sexy he was. He leaned toward her and began kissing her again this time it was slow and soft. Nina pressed into him feeling his hard length against her abdomen. Her hips pressed forward. Her body moved on pure instinct. She could feel the moisture pooling in her core. Her skin was on fire. She moaned into Dean's mouth as his hand moved towards the vee of her legs.

He pressed her back into the bed and she Nina gasped as his sudden show of force. She smiled down at her as he brought his hands towards the soft curls that covered her womanhood. He needed to make sure she was ready. Slipping a finger between her already wet folds Dean enjoyed the way Nina gasped with shock and pleasure. He began working his finger in and out in a slow torturous pace, enjoying the way Nina's hands grabbed at the sheets as she struggled for control.

Slipping a second finger inside Dean continued to move slowly. Leaning down and smothering Nina's moan with his mouth before letting his mouth trail down her neck. Her arms were immediately around his shoulders pulling him close.

"Dean I need..." the words were barely a whisper as she felt they warm wetness of his mouth close over her nipple. Tugging at the peak gently

"Tell me what you need." His words sent shivers down her spine and made her nervous. She had no idea what she needed.

"I don't know." He saw the confusion in her eyes and frowned slightly. He had forgotten how innocent she was,

"It's okay Nina. We'll figure it out together." He offered her a sexy smirk and rubbed his thumb over her clit. Her hips were lifting off the mattress with abandon and she was moaning loudly.

Nina was on fire. Dean's fingers were making her feel things she hadn't thought possible and his mouth should be illegal for the things it was doing to her body. He was dangerous. She felt the tension building in her core. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she was afraid it would burst and still she felt… It was like she was running down a hill and she couldn't stop. Her hips wiggled and she felt Dean shift his weight to pin her slightly while he continued to move his hand in and out. Faster and faster and her breath was now coming in hitched gasps.

She felt Dean's mouth close over her nipple again and she exploded. There were stars behind her eyelids and her body felt like she had been struck by lightning. All tingly and warm. She took a few deeps breaths trying to get her heart to slow and opened her eyes to see Dean hovering over her with the smuggest smile tugging at his lips.

"I'd tell you to stop looking so smug but.." She smiled at him. Tracing her finger along his jaw line. She closed her eyes slightly and sighed contently, snuggling into his arms. Turning her face so she was looking at him she smiled. "I want you."

Dean turned and pulled his wallet out of his pants, grabbing the foil package. Turning back towards Nina he frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can keep asking but I'm not going to change my mind. I want you now more than ever. Please make don't make me beg." Dean couldn't have said no if his life depended on it. He tore the foil open and quickly slipped it over his hard length.

"Say the word and I will stop." He hoped to god he had the self control to be able to go slow. Watching her explode had only added to the tension he felt. Every inch of his body was calling out to her. He wanted to be inside her, He wanted to feel her body slide against his. He wanted to look into her eyes as they dove off the cliff together. God he was such a girl. He was supposed to be tough and yet this tiny woman had become his world. He would do anything for her, say anything if is made her smile.

Placing his body above her he nestled himself between her things. He nudged forward placing himself at her entrance and watched her reaction. When he saw relax he pushed forward until he felt the barrier. He paused. Every ounce of his body wanted to surge forward, marking her as his forever and yet he hesitated, there could be no going back. It was foolish. He could never go back anyway. She had changed him in ways he had never thought possible. She was his world and going back or walking away would kill him.

His body shook with the effort to remain still, torn between moving and the fear that this was something he could never take back. He felt Nina's legs wrap around him and cradle him and a tremor went through him. "Please Dean." Her voice was shaky and Dean's last bit of control broke. He pushed forward, plunging deep into her feeling the tiny barrier break. He hissed as he felt her warm wet folds wrap tightly around him.

Nina gasped at the momentary pain and then moaned. She had been expecting the pain. What she hadn't been expecting was the feeling of fullness that swept over her as her body adjusted to Dean's intrusion. She wiggled slightly and thrilled at the way it felt. She watched Dean's jaw clench and she smiled up at him but when a deep growl rumbled past his lips she felt her thoughts scatter.

He held still for as long as he could waiting for her to adjust. He was watching her carefully and when she began to shift he watched the pleasure dance across her face. He couldn't hold still anymore. Sliding out he watched her shocked expression as he slid back in, letting her wet heat completely envelope him. He had never felt anything so good, so right.

He began moving faster. Letting the tension build in his body as he watched her toss her head back and forth on the bed. When she began moaning her knew she was close. He was so close to the edge but he wanted to make sure she got there first. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the rhythm of his hips when he felt her arms wrap around him and a moment later her nails scored down his back as she tumbled over the edge. He was powerless to follow. Her name a whispered prayer on his lips he collapsed on top on her. Quickly shifting his weight to avoid crushing her he opened his eyes to find her staring up at him. He felt a warmth touch his heart and a tiny pang of regret. He didn't deserve her. The fact that he had just stolen her virginity was proof enough of that.

"Don't you dare." Her voice was soft but there was such conviction in her eyes. "Don't you dare regret what just happened."

"I ..." He was going to deny it but he didn't want to lie to her. "You deserve so much more."

"It was perfect." She waited for him to meet her eyes. She could still feel the gentle pressure of his weight. She felt so safe, so content. "It was everything I would have asked for. Everything I have always hoped for. You are good and kind and you always put everyone else before yourself."

"I'm not."

"I see you Dean, I see you even when you refuse to see yourself." She reached up and kissed him softly.

"Nina." He wanted to tell her how special she was. How this was perfect for him too. How he would cherish this night forever but Dean had never been able to say those things.

"I know." With that she rolled over and cuddled next to him, letting the lazy spent sleep of satisfaction overtake her.

* * *

She awoke to the feel of his arms around her. She felt better than she had in forever. It was hard to imagine there was anything that could feel better than waking up in this mans arms. Then she remembered what his fingers had done to her only a few hours ago and she felt the blush creep up her neck. If she had known it could be like that she might not have waited so long. Of course then she might not have met Dean and she wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

She sat bolt upright as panic washed over her. She was in love with him. Heart and soul. After telling herself she wouldn't let it happen she had done it anyway. Things were falling into place for her vision. She needed to be extra vigilant to be sure she kept him safe. Thank god he had been prepared with protection. If she couldn't keep herself from loving him she would be dam sure she made certain she didn't get pregnant. She turned as she felt his arm come around her waist and pull her back down into him embrace.

She smiled at his still sleeping face. He was so handsome. It has been stupid to think she could resist him. As if he knew her thoughts a smirk tugged at his lips. Cocky as ever. Not that it wasn't warranted. She smiled and let him pull her back into his embrace.

"Where do you think you are going?" His words were soft and held a note of amusement.

"no where." She whispered at him.

He opened his eyes. Something in her tone worried him. Was she already regretting what had happened? God what had he done? How could he have taken her innocence like that? She deserved something more. Something like out of those stupid chick flicks. Candles and romance and soft words.

"Nina." She smiled at him. At the regret she saw.

"What a pair we are." she kissed him softly and snuggled into his chest.

"what does that mean?" He tried to keep his tone light but his emotions were in high gear,

"Just a few hours ago I was yelling at you for regret and here I am letting the same stupid self doubts haunt me.

He started at her. She was everything to him. A word from her beautiful lips could crush him more completely than any torture hell could offer.

"Dean," She pulled back slightly, not wanting to loose contact but wanting to be able to look him in the face. Courage. She needed courage and looking into his green eyes made her feel invincible. "We aren't normal people and this can never be normal but that doesn't mean we can't make it work. I really want it to work. I need it to work." Her voice got a bit softer and her eyes darted away, not sure she should continue. How he would react. She could feel Cas pushing her forward. Telling her to be strong. That it was the only way to save him.

"Normal is boring anyway." He smirked at her. Relief washing over him.

"I love you." She held his gaze as she watched the shocked expression cross his face. She was terrified she had gone too far. She knew him. Knew he wasn't an emotional person. What had possessed her to say anything? This wasn't strength this was insanity!

The words took a moment to register in his brain. As they did he felt a warmth spread through his entire body. Then he realized she was waiting for him to respond and he was just staring at her like a fish with a hook caught in his mouth. His throat was dry and his hands were sweating. He hadn't spoken those words to anyone since his mom died. He felt it sure. He loved his dad and Sammy of course but he would never say it out loud. He had been pretty sure he loved Cassie but in hind sight that was nothing compared to the way he felt about Nina. He wasn't even sure when he realized it but god help him he loved her. He hoped he could make her understand how unbelievable that was but he couldn't get his mouth to form the words. So he did the next best thing. He leaned in a kissed her until she was breathless and moaning under him. Then he pulled back slightly and smiled. "Me too."

The fog of lust blew away at his words. She smiled her biggest smile. They would make it through this. Maybe she wasn't strong enough and maybe neither was he but together they could move mountains.


	14. Chapter 14

14

It was weeks before the haze off happiness cleared and Nina was forced back to reality. Sam had found another job for them. It was just a few towns over but they would be leaving. Again. She tried really hard not to focus on that part. Instead choosing to think about how brave they were and how noble it was to want to help people. To save people. And how selfish she would be to ask them not to go. To not ask him not to go. Dean. Her Dean was going to leave her. It didn't matter that it was only for a few days. Routine haunting Sam had called it. None of this was routine to her but if Sam was confidant then Nina would find comfort it that.

She lay in Dean's arms that morning before they headed out. Listening to the slow rhythmic beat of his heart, she smiled softly. He was everything to her. "love you." she whispered the words softly.

"What are you thinking about gorgeous?" She pulled back at his words. She had been sure he was still asleep.

"You'll be careful?" Fear crept into her voice despite her best effort to sound calm.

"Don't I always?" She gave him a look that made him smile. She didn't like when he answered her questions with a question. That deflection might work on Sam or Bobby but she had his number. "Okay sorry, Yes I will be careful."

"Promise me Dean." the fear was lessening.

He stopped rubbing slow circles on her bare back and took her face in his hands. Staring into her golden eyes he smiled. "I promise Nina." He sealed his words with a kiss. Wanting her to feel his sincerity. He had been reckless and a risktaker in the past and he supposed that would never completely go away. It was as much a part of him as the flirting and the sarcasm but that was all before her. Before he had something to come home to. Before her face lit the way back. "I will always come back to you."

Nina smiled back at him. She knew how hard it was for him to have these" chick flick" moments as he called them. He wasn't big into telling her how he felt. But she didn't care because he showed it to her in a thousand ways everyday, "You better or I will kick your ass."

* * *

There were all standing on the porch an hour later. No one said the word good bye. It wasn't necessary. Nina waited as Dean whispered something to Bobby she couldn't quite here. Not that she needed to. They had avoided the topic but they were both thinking about it. With Dean gone would her nightmares return? She could guess that Dean was telling bobby in no uncertain terms that he had better be kept in the loop. Nina had assumed that would be the case and that was why she had no intention of letting bobby know about her nocturnal patterns this time.

She hugged Sam tight. "Keep him safe." He smiled at her. Amused that for once he wasn't the only one worrying about Dean.

"Really? You think so little of your man that you need to tell the jolly green giant to look out for him?" Dean came forward and swept her into his arms. Uncaring of who could see him. He had broken his own rule of PDA rather quickly. It was just too dam hard to keep his hands off of her. Even if it was only to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Not to mention if he had to drag her out of the room every time he wanted to kiss her he would never be able to finish a conversation with Sam or Bobby.

With his face hovering over hers suggestively he smirked. "Am I not Dean Winchester? Slayer of Evil?" She giggled. It was a line from one of Chuck's books that she had quoted to him whenever he was being unbearable cocky.

"Yeah you're a Jedi knight." She leaned forward and kissed him. She refused to think about anything but happy thoughts. There would be time to mope after he was gone but before he and Sam drove away he would see her smiling face. "Love you." She whispered the words into his mouth as he pulled away.

Dean gave a brief glance over to Sam and Bobby and then looked back at Nina. "Yeah me too." His words were gruff and quiet. But Sam didn't miss it. He kept the shocked look off his face by coughing into his hand. "Get in the car before I kick your ass."

"Whatever you say tough guy." Sam smiled brightly as he slid into the passenger seat.

Dean didn't look back as he drove away. They would be back in a few days. Nothing but a simple salt and burn job. So what did it say about him that for the first time in maybe his entire life wasn't looking forward to being back on the road? He sighed to himself. In the span of a few short months Nina had turned him into a regular Nancy boy. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Of course he wasn't going to complain. She made him happier than he had ever though possible. She loved him, damaged goods and all, Just the though of it made him smile again. He shook his head. Time to get his game face on. There would be plenty of time to show her how much she meant to him when the job was done and he was back home with her.

Dean felt a chill go down his spine at that thought. Home? No place since Lawrence had fit that description. Sure they had stayed in actually houses before but a home was so much more than just a place to lay your head. Home was a dream Dean vaguely remembered before the YED had killed his mom. Home was something normal people had.

"so we should check out the house tonight." Dean was forced back to reality by Sam's voice.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan Sam." God he was such a freaking girl.

"We will be back before you know it Dean."

"Did I say anything Sammy?" Dean was annoyed. Sometimes it was a huge pain in the ass that Sam knew him so well.

"You know you don't always have to be the tough guy." Sam knew there was no point in pushing Dean but sometimes he couldn't help it. He just needed to be sure Dean knew he was here for him.

"I really don't want to talk about this Sam." Dean's voice was deep and dark and held a note of menace but Sam wasn't fooled. He knew the bravado hid Dean's fear.

"All I'm saying is I would miss her too if I were you." Sam kept pushing. Sometimes he wondered if he was a masochist.

"Yeah well I'm not you."

"No kidding." Sam mumbled under his breath

"Dammit Sam. Don't you think I know she deserves better? Why couldn't she have fallen for you? You would know the right things to say and do and you would be able to tell her the 3 little words she wants to hear but instead she got me. Broken, stupid and not anywhere near good enough."

"Dean that's not what I meant." Sam was apologetic. The only thing worse than Dean not talking was Dean selling himself short.

"Maybe not Sammy but it's the truth." Dean's voice was soft.

"You're right you are stupid. Stupid not to see how wrong you are. Stupid not to be able to see yourself. Dam you for making me say this. You think she deserves better than you? I wish I was half the man you are." Sam looked away embarrassed.

"Aw Sammy, Aren't you just the sweetest little thing," Dean singsonged the words at his brother. It wasn't the best answer but it broke the tension in the car.

"Bitch" was Sam's only reply.

"Jerk" Dean couldn't help but smile.

AN more than half way. WHAT WILL HAPPEN dun dun dun…. Que evil music.

Reviews please. So many of you are reading. How about letting me know what you like and what you don't like? Please, Please. Please. Why must you make me beg! Cruel!


	15. Chapter 15

15

The first night away from Dean was the worst. Nina hadn't been able to sleep at all, terrified the nightmare would return. Sitting at the kitchen table she took the cup of coffee Bobby offered her.

"Nightmare?" a sympathetic scowl tugged at his mouth.

"Actually no. Just regular insomnia." She smiled weakly at him.

"ok." the words were mumbled as he shoved another piece of omelet into his mouth.

By the 2nd night Nina had been awake almost 36 hours and despite her fear sleep claimed her as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was pleasantly surprised to wake up the next morning after a dreamless sleep. Maybe this time would be different? Of course she didn't want to think too hard about why or if it would last she just thanked her lucky stars and headed downstairs to help Bobby in the library.

She had started scanning all of his texts to a massive computer data base. Since she still had yet to write a single chapter she found herself inventing tasks to keep her busy. With Sam and Dean gone it was a perfect time to continue the project.

The more she learned about the boys and Bobby and what they did the more she wanted to help. She figured if all of Bobby's stuff was online then it would be available to more hunters. She was a firm believer that knowledge was power and Bobby's books were the mother load of all supernatural knowledge.

"Are you going to sit in front of that screen until he gets back?" Bobby's gruff voice had her head turning.

"What time is it?"

"Two o'clock in the afternoon." Bobby picked up the book she was scanning and scooted her out of the chair. "Go outside. Christ go target shooting for all I care, just get out of the house for five minutes."

Nina smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. He waved her away like he always did but she still caught the slight smile that tugged at his lips. "okay Bobby. But."

"Yeah yeah if he calls I will come and find you." His words chased her out the door.

She hadn't realized just what a beautiful day it was until she was standing on the porch and blinking in the sun. She really should take advantage of the last few days before snow really started to fall. Zipping her jacket up she stepped off the porch and walked around to the back of the house when she suddenly found herself very lightheaded. Gripping the nearest wreck she took a few deep breaths and waited for her footing to come back.

As she started walking again she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She wasn't alone.

"Hello Nina." The angel was smiling wider than she had ever seen and for some reason that worried Nina.

"Hey Cas." She forced a smile and tried to ignore the little worry that was now tickling the insides of her stomach enough to make her wish she had taken the time to eat lunch. Instead the bile swished around as the worry built.

"You have taken the first steps to changing your future. But I'm afraid you still need to be stronger." The angel reached out and brushed her cheek.

"But I'm training everyday." Nina didn't know what more she could do. She was still only one small girl. No amount of training was going to change the fact that she was just over 5 feet tall and built like a ballet dancer, not a lineman.

"There are other kinds of strength. Remember you are strong enough to do this but you need to have faith."

"Tell me what's happening? Is Dean okay?" But she was talking to herself. The angel was gone. The nausea got worse and she found herself dry heaving behind the wreck of some awful brown minivan.

* * *

4 days latter and she was launching herself into Dean's arms before he even had a chance to get out of the Impala.

"So I take it you missed me?" His tone was cocky but she watched as his eyes checked her up and down. Taking in the pallor of her skin and the redness around her eyes. "I thought we agreed you would let me know about any nightmares?"

"Didn't have a single one." She smiled at him. "Honest." She made the Boy Scout sign.

"Really?" Dean's tone was incredulous. She was keeping something from him. He could tell she wasn't one hundred percent.

"It's just a little stomach bug. I'll be fine in a day or two."

He looked at her as if he didn't quite believe her but then he broke out in a huge smile. He could find out later. Right now he was just happy to have her back in his arms. "God I missed you." He snuggled into her neck breathing in her scent and nibbling on the soft skin. She giggled and he felt her go pliant in his arms. "Our room. Now."

Dean's tone sent shivers up her spine and had her racing back into the house and up the stairs. Bobby and Sam were standing inside the door as she barreled past them. Both let out a hardy chuckle when they saw Dean come in though the door following her and take the steps 2 at a time.

"Ahh young love." Bobby laughed deep and rich.

"I think I need to go get the stuff out of the car." Sam smiled and walked back outside. He did not want to think about what was going on upstairs with his brother and Nina.

* * *

He caught up to her as she opened the door to her room. Grabbing her shoulders and spinning her. Trapping her against his chest while his mouth crashed down against hers.

God how she had missed this. He had a way of making her ache just by looking at her and what he could do with his hands made Nina's body heat up just thinking about it.

He pulled back slightly. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. Suddenly remembering how pale she looked.

"I feel fine; In fact I think you may be just what I needed." She smiled at him and pulled them back towards the bed.

xoxoxoxo

Something was different. It had never taken Dean long to send her over the edge but this was ridiculous. It was like she was on the female equivalent of Viagra. Her body was thrumming like a tuning fork and despite the sated feeling she had enjoyed as she snuggled into his arms she was starting to ache again.

"Nina?" He was worried. She could tell just by his tone.

"mmmm." She was purring like a kitten. Lost in the feel of his skin.

"I'm going to need a minute if you want to go again." His words were soft and it took them a moment to sink in. She was rubbing up against him again. Ready for more. Ready to….

"Guess I just missed you a lot." She smiled at him, forcing her breathing to slow and her body to relax.

"What's not to miss?" She loved that cocky tone.

* * *

Nina and Sam were on a grocery run, again. Restocking Bobby's kitchen was a necessity. The boys had been back for 2 days and there were no jobs on the horizon. The pantry was starting to suffer for their lack of purpose. There was no bread left, no peanut butter and no eggs. Not to mention the bacon was dangerously low. She did not want to run out of bacon. She could imagine the complaining that would follow.

Strolling up the aisles with Sam at her side was comforting. He had such a calming presence. She smiled up at him.

He was adding things to the cart when she lost her footing and stumbled. His hand reached out to catch her arm before his brain could even process the information. "Are you alright?" His face pinched with worry.

"Guess I'm not completely over that bug." She took a few deep breaths, trying to will the dizziness away. Sam was as bad as his brother when it came to being overprotective. She was surprised he hadn't already asked her if she wanted to leave.

"Nina we can come back another day." his voice deep with worry Sam wondered how it was that she had become so important to them so fast.

"Sam, really I'm fine. You are such a worry wart." The dizziness had passed and they continued down the aisle. She was aware that Sam was now watching her like a hawk. No doubt waiting for any other signs of weakness to sweep her up and out of the store.

"Dean said you were feeling better."

"Yeah, luckily I'm not throwing up anymore. That wasn't fun." She turned and tossed the 2 bags of chips into the cart smiling. They were Bobby's favorite. Just another little piece of information that had her feeling more and more at home in his house.

"I'm sorry we weren't here. You know to take care of you."

"Please, you and Dean may be able to handle a bullet wound but neither one of you is good at the hand holding." She giggled at his pained face. Despite his size she thought of him as a child. He had such innocence in his eyes and after everything he had seen she was amazed that it hadn't been lost. "Beside, ghosts don't wait for people to feel better." She understood why Dean was so protective of him. There was just something about him that made you want to hold him close and keep him safe.

"Well we would have done something." Sam sounded hurt at her words but she knew it was an act.

"Yeah like scream from the other room "are you okay in there?" and pray that I said yes." She really enjoyed their easy banter. She imagined this is what family was like.

"Whatever." Sam smiled and pushed the cart to the nearest line. They chatted about the silly covers of the magazine while the cashier rung them up. Paying for everything and heading to the car Nina felt happy. Happier than she could ever remember. It was so silly that such a simple task could be so enjoyable. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh it's just funny." He stopped unpacking the bags and looked at her. "I mean I spent the last ten years alone because I didn't get along with people and now. Now I have you and Bobby and Dean and I can't imagine how I survived on my own all those years."

"Nina." Sam's face was sad and happy all at the same time. She knew he was afraid his family was cursed and that happiness would always be followed by heartache but she also knew he was wrong. This was right and they would find a way to make it work. Cas said she had to be strong. That it would get harder but she could be strong and save them all and god help her if it killed her she would make sure these boys were safe.

"Please don't get that sad look. Cause then I'll want to hug you and your brother will get jealous and start calling you Samantha again." She smiled when he laughed at the memory. "Much better. Now get in the car. We need to get back so I can start the stew. The dumplings aren't going to make themselves you know."

"Yes Ma'am!" Sam jumped behind the wheel of the truck they had borrowed from Bobby and started it up. As soon as Nina's door was closed her was easing back into traffic. There were heading home. It had been a long day and Nina was looking forward to the monotony of chopping all the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

* * *

She was standing at the kitchen counter chopping the last of the onions when she felt Dean come up and wrap his arms around her waist. She felt her knees buckle and she nicked her finger. She hissed with the sting and put the finger into her mouth before the blood could even well to the surface.

"Are you okay?" Dean spun her around to try and get a look at the cut.

Nina pulled her finger out of her mouth to show the tiny cut to him. She knew he would still beat himself up but the least she could do was show him that she hadn't sliced it off. "See, it's nothing."

"What's wrong?" Dean looked worried. Was he really this protective? She was puzzled until he brought his hand up and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb. She smiled warmly at him.

"Onions silly goose." She kissed the tip of his nose and turned back to the chopping block. She could feel him right behind her as she dumped the last of them in the pan. With a sizzle they hit the oil and she put the lid on to let them brown.

"Smells delicious already." He murmured into her neck and he kissed her softly.

"you are incorrigible." She scolded him but didn't make any attempt to move out of his embrace. She suddenly felt very light headed again and stumbled against him. He easily supported her weight but she could see the concern in his eyes as he pulled back to look at her.

"Am I making you weak in the knees princess?" His smile wasn't genuine and she knew he was worried about her again.

"I'm just really tired. I can't seem to shake this bug."

"Go up to our room and lie down. I got this." She looked at him with doubt. "What? I used to cook for Sammy all the time. I'm pretty sure I can throw everything in the pot and let it simmer." He shooed her out the door. Watching her walk up the stairs before turning back to the stove and lowering the heat. When he heard the click of the door he went out into the living room where Bobby and Sam were sifting through some local obits looking for anything that might be a job.

"You notice anything while you guys were out gallivanting in town today Sammy?" His eyes stayed on the stairs as if he could see through the wall and make sure she was still okay.

"We weren't gallivanting Dean." Sam turned away from his computer to look at his brother. He couldn't help but notice the worried expression. His tone softened. "She seemed pale and tired and she stumbled once like she had been dizzy. She said it was still this bug."

"Yeah she just pulled the same crap in the kitchen." Dean thought about the thousand things that could be wrong with her. All of them worse than the last until Bobby cursed under his breath.

"Want to share?" Sam knew that look. Bobby had just put two and two together.

"You don't think it's possible she's …." His voice trialed off and he shook his head.

It hit Dean like a punch to the gut. "No way. I'm careful! I'm always careful."

"Nothing's %100 boy."

"No. Can't be." Dean's voice was low and dark and it made Sam's heart ache. How screwed up did you have to be to fear the thing that most people wanted more than anything in the world? They loved each other. Sam could see that in every look, touch and whisper that passed between them.

Dean was already heading up the stairs. He needed to see her. To feel her. To know she was okay. Was it possible? He tried hard to think about the timing. He turned the knob and pushed open the door. She lifted her head at the sound and smiled up at him.

"So as soon as I was gone you passed kitchen duty off to Sam again huh?" But the smile faded from her face when she saw him. His was pale and shaking. Something was wrong. She was off the bed and moving towards him faster than she could have thought possible. He was dropping to his knees and she pulled his head into her lap. Holding him close whispering soft words. She was terrified. She had never seen anything like this from him. This was grief and terror and something else she couldn't put her finger on. What could have possibly happened in the 5 minutes since she had left him?

"Nina, Nina, Nina." He was whispering her name softly as he held her so tightly to him he was afraid he might bruise her. He tilted his head back suddenly and looked up at her. "I love you"

She was shocked. She knew that was how he felt but he had never said those words out loud to her. Instead of joy and happiness they made her scared. Why was he saying this now? "I love you too Dean." She tried to smile.

"I'm so sorry." The words were whispered against her skin, she almost didn't hear them.

"Dean? Please. You're scaring me. What's wrong?" she put her hands on his face and made him look at her.

He saw her fear and confusion and knew if was his fault but he didn't have words. How could he have been so stupid? So careless? So selfish? The worst part was the tiny part of his soul that couldn't help but sing at the thought. That shone so brightly inside of him that it threatened to crush all reason and make him jump for joy. "Is it possible that you aren't sick?"

"I don't understand?" He was rubbing a slow circle low on her stomach and she stumbled backwards. Reality crashing down on her. "Oh my god." she pulled out of his embrace and covered her stomach with her own hands in a gesture as old as time.

He watched the idea flash in her eyes and the terror that followed. How could he have been so stupid to think that anyone would want this? With him? He felt sick and tired and yet he knelt there in front of her. Unable to move. Unable to do anything but feel his heart break into a millions pieces. He was disgusting and weak and he had destroyed her perfection and hell was too good a place for him now.

The tears started falling almost as soon as she backed up. It was happening. She hadn't been able to prevent it and now Dean was going to die. She moved back towards him and pulled him up into her arms. "I can't loose you."

Dean was shocked. She thought she would loose him? Was she insane? "I'm never leaving you. I swear." He was kissing her tears trying to stop her small body from shaking. "Never, love you too much."

"I'm scared."

"It's okay. I'll make everything okay." he wasn't sure if he believed it but he would make dam sure she did.

She pulled back to look at him. "Dean, it's my dream." as soon as she spoke the words fresh sobs broke free. How much longer until all the pieces were in place and she held Dean's dying body in her arms? She would never survive that. She couldn't do it.

"Nina's we've changed it before we can change it again." she looked up at him and tried to stop the tears. His voice held such confidence. Such strength. Surely if anyone could change fate it was Dean Winchester? He had made it out of hell.

He held her tightly until he felt her fall asleep in his arms. He was emotionally exhausted. He tried really hard to think about keeping her safe but all he could imagine was the smiling face of a little boy with her dark hair and his eyes smiling at him as he held him in his arms. He was a stupid sentimental fool and they were all going to suffer for his weakness.

He looked up to find Castiel sitting in the chair watching them. His face held a soft expression.

"I assume your visit means we don't need to pee on a stick to confirm this?" Cas nodded his head slowly. "Happy now?" Dean's voice was acid. How could the angel have done this to Nina?

"Yes, very and you should be too."

"Yeah well you didn't see her ten minutes ago when she was crying and shaking like a leaf."

"You are strong enough to keep them safe Dean. We would not," he paused trying to find the words." I would never have set you up to fail."

"I want to believe you. God help me I want it so bad Cas." Dean turned and kissed the top of Nina's head moving his hand to rest lightly on her still flat stomach. He knew the moment the angel vanished.

It could have been minutes or hours. Dean had lost track of time. Caught up in his own thoughts while Nina slept peacefully on his chest. He was startled by a soft knock at the door. He looked up to see Sam pushing the door open. He realized he had never closed it when he came in.

"How much did you hear?" Dean asked his brother.

"Enough." Sam's face was shrouded but Dean could tell he was worried.

"It will be okay Sammy. I'll get us through this."

Sam frowned at his brothers words. He wasn't looking for reassurances he was here to offer his support. Stupid big brother thinking he had to fix everything and take care of everyone. "I know Dean, I wanted to tell you Bobby and I are here if you need anything."

"Get the hell out of here you big girl." Dean's words were much harsher than his tone and the shine in his eyes had Sam smiling. "Lord why couldn't you have given me a sister? At least then I wouldn't have had to suffer through so much emotional hand wringing."

Dean heard the sound of Sam's laugh as he backed out of the room pulling the door closed behind him and smiled placing another kiss against Nina's head.


	16. Chapter 16

16

When she opened her eyes she smiled. She could hear Dean's heart beat strongly in his chest. She loved waking up in his arms. It was one of the most wonderful things about being in love with him. Even while they slept he sought to protect her.

She shifted to be able to look him in the eyes. The reality of everything rushing back. She felt fear tighten in her stomach and suddenly she was leaping out of the bed heading towards the bathroom. She barely made it in time before she lost what little was left in her stomach.

Dean was only a step behind her and wasn't thrilled when she slammed the door in his face.

"Everything okay?" Sam poked his head out into the hallway. "AHHH my eyes!"

Dean grumbled under his breath. He had leapt out of bed following her, not pausing to think about what he was doing, As a result he was now standing in the hallway naked as the day he was born. He was torn between kicking down the bathroom door and going back to their room and putting on some clothes.

"I'm fine Dean." Nina shouted at him through the door.

She didn't sound fine but then again she didn't sound like she was in danger so he turned around and when back to their room slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt before resuming him post outside the bedroom door.

Sam was now fully standing in the hallway looking about as worried as Dean imagined he looked.

"She gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Dean's tone was harsh but Sam didn't let it bother him. He knew it was because he was worried. He knew how much Dean fussed when he was sick he could only imagine the feeling was intensified a thousand fold when it was the woman he loved. The woman carrying his baby.

Sam smiled. It was going to be so much fun watching his tough guy older brother fawn all over Nina for the next 9 months not to mention when the little one did finally arrive. Dean and diapers had Sam actually laughing out loud.

"Something funny freak?" Dean glared at him but Sam just kept smiling. Life for the Winchesters had just gotten really interesting.

Before he stopped resisting the urge to march down the hall and punch his brother square in the jaw Dean was whipping around at the sound of the opening bathroom door. His hand grabbed Nina's shoulders as he gave her a once over. Trying to ease the worry that had settled into the pit of his stomach.

"I'm fine Dean." Now that she knew the reason for her stomach "bug" Nina had new reasons for worrying. Chief among them was figuring out a way to keep Dean safe. In the dream she had been heavily pregnant so at the very least she assumed she had a few months to figure everything out. She thought about how she wouldn't have to worry if she hadn't been pregnant but despite her fear for Dean her heart sank. She was terrified about what was to come but the one thing she was certain of was that she loved this baby and Dean and because of that she wouldn't regret it.

"Are you sure?" Dean in overprotective mode was something to behold. He was touching her like she was broken glass and his eyes were boring into her looking for any indication that everything wasn't as it should be.

"Yes I'm sure. From what I understand this is pretty normal pregnant lady stuff." The words slipped from her lips before it occurred to her that she wasn't normal. She had demon blood in her. She was a freak and Dean seemed normal but he had cheated death 3 times. Did that make him a freak too? Her hands went to her stomach in a protective gesture. She imagined the face of the little boy with Dark curls and bright green eyes and she felt herself calm. He would be perfect. Of that she was %100 sure. He would be the best parts of them both. "I think we should go to a doctor though to confirm everything and just get me checked out."

"Yes absolutely. Great idea." Dean was guiding her back down the hallway like she the finest crystal. "Sam, find us a baby doctor." He bellowed back to his brother.

"You mean an OBGYN." Sam smiled at the Dean and Nina as he followed her down stairs.

"Whatever college boy, just get us an appointment."

"I'm not your secretary."

"Of course not. I would have had the good taste to pick someone who would look better in a skirt." Dean smirked and hovered over Nina as she sat on the couch.

"Back off Dean!" Nina practically snarled at him. Dean looked hurt but she didn't care. She was going to need to stop this now. 9 months of this would kill her. "millions of women have given birth before me without someone hovering over them. I am fine. If I need anything I will let you know. I'm telling you right now you will not spend the entire time guarding me like a rabid dog." To soften her words she reached up and grabbed his hand. Pulling him next to her on the couch. She cupped his cheek with her hand and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled back she was smiling from ear to ear. "Our son." She whispered the words and watched as a similar smile graced his face. "I love you Dean."

"Me too Nina, Me too." he reached out and pulled her into the circle of his arms. He sent a silent prayer to whoever would listen. He would storm the gates of hell itself if that is what it took to keep them safe but if someone upstairs wanted to help he wasn't so big as to decline.

* * *

They had just gotten back from the docs office. Nina had headed upstairs to take a nap. She had been exhausted as of late. The doc had advised that it was perfectly natural. In fact everything about her pregnancy seemed normal. She was a healthy young women and she should have no problems at all. Of course she was surprised the Doc was still smiling when they left with the thousands of questions Dean had asked and the way he had loomed over him. It was a wonder they had ever gotten out. In the end the kindly older Doctor had sent them on their way with some prenatal vitamins and a list of things to avoid.

Now sitting at the kitchen table with Sam and Bobby Dean told them everything the doc had said.

"So that's great news then." Sam had offered up.

"I guess, It's not like we were 100percent honest with him." Dean was scowling.

"What does Cas say?" normally not an angel fan Bobby assumed he would be the best source.

"Nothing. I haven't seen him since the other night. Guess now that he got want he wanted he's staying away." Worry was etched in the lines of Dean's face.

"Dean what's the advantage to having something go wrong?"

"How the hell should I know Sam?" Dean couldn't voice the fear that had been nagging him since he had really taken the time to sit and think about Castiel's prophecy. _The_ _virtuous woman who heals the righteous man's heart shall carry the fate of the world_. What if his son was destined to be some kind of super soldier? Some weapon to end all wars BS? From the moment Dean had accepted the idea of a child he had sworn to himself that he would not live this life but the more he thought about it the more impossible it seemed. Was there a middle ground between living a normal life and understanding that there is a reason to fear the dark? How the hell was he supposed to figure it all out? "I'm taking a walk." He stood up from the table and walked out. He needed air. He needed not to let Bobby and Sam see him freak out. Is this what a panic attack felt like?

* * *

"He's handling this well." Sam smirked at Bobby's sarcastic tone.

"I have to be honest, watching him freak out is worth the price of admission." Sam took a long sip from his beer. "But we need to figure out what we are going to go when the baby comes."

"Go? You're all staying here you idjit." Bobby wanted to smack him. "No way I'm letting that baby out of my sight."

"Bobby." Sam's couldn't believe Bobby would sacrifice his solitude.

"You know I think of you boys as my own and well Nina, hell that girl is annoying sweet and innocent and, I would be lost without her." Sam's jaw dropped. "Don't look at me like that. I know you feel the same way. Your brother isn't the only one that cares about her." Bobby grumbled under his breath something about dam angels and got up from the table.

* * *

He'd popped the hood on the Impala to take a look at the engine. She was running as smooth as ever but Dean needed the distraction to calm himself down. He was idling listing all the parts of the engine and the last time that he had serviced them when he realized he wasn't alone. He didn't have to look up to know Castiel was standing there.

"I won't let you use him. He isn't going to be a pawn in this war." Dean's didn't look up but his voice held an unspoken threat.

"He is not a weapon Dean. He has a part to play though."

"Never going to happen." Dean turned and glared at the angel.

"Why are you still fighting this? Everything I have said has come to pass? When will you learn?"

"Guess I just have a thick skull." Dean smirked and then his face turned to ice. "You do not want to threaten my son."

"Dean, there is nothing I place before the welfare of that child." Castiel's tone was reverent again.

"What does that mean? Dammit Cas. I'm freaking out here." Dean was once again worried.

"All you need to know is that he will be safe and." Castiel paused as if he was unsure of the word he needed. "loved."

Before Dean could say that wasn't the answer he was looking for Castiel had vanished. He stormed back into the house. He suddenly very much needed to hold Nina. When he opened the door her saw her sleeping soundly on the bed. Her laptop open and next to her. When he picked it up to put it back on the desk the screen saver turned off. She had been writing something. His curiosity getting the better of him Dean read the first few lines.

_It has been said that loving a hero is the hardest thing a woman can do. It is a life filled with worry and self sacrifice. At least that is what I have heard. Of course that was all before I had actually met one. I would say falling in love with a hero was the easiest thing I've ever done. Oh the part about worrying was true but loving him was easy. Easier than breathing and it felt more natural. Like fate, like destiny._

_Chapter one_

_I opened the door to find myself speechless. He was flashing some sort of ID badge at me but my fear was so intense my brain couldn't process the words. I stumbled back and prayed that today would not be the day I found out for certain if there was an afterlife._

Dean clicked the save button and closed the laptop. She was finally writing but did the world really need another supernatural book? Maybe she could change the names? He turned back the bed and kicked his shoes off and climbed in next to her. Nina immediately turned into his body and sighed softly. In that moment he felt his heart swell. This beautiful woman was carrying his child. He would let her post pictures of him in a bunny suit if it would make her smile.

"Dean?" her voice was husky with sleep and he felt his body respond.

"Have you been sharing your bed with any other men lately?" He teased as he began kissing a trail down her neck.

"Well there was this one guy who keeps sneaking in here but I keep telling him how jealous you get and how big your knife is." She giggled softly.

"I'll show you how big my knife is." Dean's voice was deep with suggestion. He began pulling her shirt over her head. He lavished each inch of newly exposed skin until she was breathing heavy.

"mmmm Dean." Nina's skin was on fire. She reached up and pulled at his shirt. He broke the contact with her skin only long enough to pull it over his head, leaning back in and kissing a trail along her stomach. She felt Dean's fingers tug at the waist of her pants and she lifted her hips off the bed to allow him easier access.

Dean pulled back suddenly. "Dean?" Did she do something wrong? Despite Dean's constant insistence of how amazing she was Nina was still insecure about making love to him. She worried that she wasn't enough for someone as experienced as he was. She saw concern and confusion on his face and she knew. She knew what he was worried about. "You can't hurt me or our son. You asked the doctor 4 times remember?" She smiled warmly at him opening her arms, beckoning him back to their bed.

"You'll tell me if anything feels off?" he sounded like a little boy and Nina's heart broke.

"I promise Dean. I would never put our son in danger." He started to move towards her. The smile spread across his face. From the moment they had found out she was pregnant she had called him "our son". The doctor had told her it was too early to tell for certain but Nina had just smiled at him and said she knew.

Xoxoxooxoxo

* * *

They had just gotten back from their 2nd doctors visit and Nina was riding high. The doctor hold told Dean that she could continue to train with him. Of course they had left out the part about the guns and the knives but he had agreed that exercise was a good thing and martial arts would be fine as long as they remained non contact. She had run up the stairs to get changed. She had been surprised at how much she had missed the exercise when Dean had absolutely refused to continue training because of her "delicate condition". She had cursed and called him sexist but he had remained steadfast.

"What's got her so giddy?" Bobby asked after she barreled past him.

"Doc said exercise is a good thing." Dean grumbled.

"Don't know why you haven't learned it's easier to just listen to her. She's usually right." Sam was thoroughly enjoying watching his brother's discomfort.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean grumbled some more and headed up to his room to change. As he pushed the door open he saw Nina standing in front of the full length mirror. Dean growled. She was examining her body from every angle wearing nothing but a pale blue pair of lace boy shorts.

"Do you think I'm getting fat?" Nina turned towards him. She had gained 3 pounds since her last visit. It could have been the difference between a big lunch before hand and she was worried about being fat?

"Are you insane woman?" Dean moved towards her. He had to admit he could notice some changes. Her breasts were swollen and there was the tiniest pooch low on her once flat stomach but just thinking about what was causing them had his heart swelling to burst in his chest. He reached his arms out and pulled her flush against his body. "You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes on. Want me to prove it to you?" He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrow.

She felt herself melt into him right before she realized what he was doing. "Oh now you don't Mr.!" She backed out of his arms and put on her sports bra. She gasped slightly at the sensation. Her breasts were so sensitive these days. A stiff breeze could turn her on.

Dean caught the gasp and just continued to smirk knowingly.

"Don't give me that cocky grin Dean Winchester. You just want to get out of training with me."

"And you just want me to lay you down on that bed and make you scream my name."

She looked at him like she had been slapped and she felt the blush creep up her neck. She mentally shook off the shock and heat that his comment had caused. She took a step forward and leaned in so he could feel her breath on his skin. "I'm asking for an hour. Just one hour of training. After that we can come back up here and I will make you scream my name."

"Oh sweetheart. I don't scream." His voice was dark and husky. She leaned up and ran her tongue along the outer edge of his ear, grinding her hips against him. He moaned slightly.

"We'll see." She took a step back and finished dressing. Dean didn't move until she was already out the door and down the stairs. It was another few minutes before he could remember his name.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Days turned into weeks and the hunts all stared to blur together. There was the witch in Arkansas that the boys had come home from with a few bruises, next was the undead pledge at a USC fraternity house. Dean hadn't gone into details but apparently some hazing had gone seriously wrong. A few spirits, a water sprite, a cursed music box that had people unable to stop singing, that one was in New Jersey, the boys had come through the doors singing Bon Jovi so loud Bobby had doused them with holy water.

Nina took each trip in stride. Staying behind with Bobby. Holding down the fort. Making sure the boys knew they had a place to come back to. She had begun to press Dean to take her with him. Her waist was expanding by the minute and she was constantly on edge. Despite her near religious fervor she was no closer to keeping Dean safe.

She was sitting on the porch when he found her. Staring out across the field. The sun was getting low in the sky and he knew she was just biding her time before she would go into the kitchen and start dinner. He stood in the doorway for a minute before he joined her and just stared. She was rocking slowly with both hands on her expanding belly. A soft smile on her lips and a knowing glow in her eyes. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

"She is beautiful." Dean stiffened at the sound. Normally the angel had a hard time sneaking up on him but he had been so lost in the vision before him he hadn't been aware of his surroundings.

"Thank you." Dean didn't look at Cas when he said the words. They were hard enough.

"Some things are preordained, they can't be changed. Others only require a leap of faith."

"Did you need something?" Dean hadn't taken his eyes off Nina. She was blissfully unaware that the two men were watching her intently.

"The time is coming." Dean turned on him fast, fear in his eyes. "They will be safe. I give you my word." the strain eased from Dean's face. He had been to hell and back and nothing had scared him as much as the thought of anything happening to them.

"what am I supposed to do Cas?" There was no fear only resignation. Dean still didn't think he would make it through.

"open your eyes and you will know." Castiel vanished and Dean was left grumbling under his breath. He hated that cryptic shit. Shaking off his fowl mood he walked over and sat on the bench next to Nina. She turned and smiled up at him.

"Have I told you I love you yet today?" Her voice was soft and gentle and he felt the last bit of annoyance melt away.

"Hmm you might have mentioned it this morning in our room when I helped you get your shoes on." He reached out and rested his hand on her distended belly. He immediately felt the light kick.

"It's not my fault I can't see my feet anymore or bend over to reach them. I'm like a beached whale." She pouted slightly before he captured her lips in s soft kiss.

"Woman you know you are insane right?" Dean grinned at her wickedly. Letting her know just how attractive he still found her.

"What do you think about the name John Robert Winchester?" neither had been shocked when the doctor had confirmed it was a boy on their last visit but they hadn't talked about a name before. To Dean it was always "my son" or "my boy".

"Really?" Dean knew he would never agree to some stupid name like Sage or Forest but he just assumed Nina would pick something and he would go along. It had never occurred to him that she would want to honor a man she had never met.

"I know how much your Dad meant to you and well Bobby had been more of a father to me than anyone else. It just feels right." She placed her hand over the one he still had resting on her stomach. She could certainly feel the somersaults the little guy was doing in her belly but she hadn't been sure if he could until she saw his face.

"You are amazing and I am the luckiest SOB on the planet." He leaned forward and kissed her again. Just then Bobby and Sam come out of the porch.

Dean turned towards them with a huge grin. "Perfect timing. Meet John Robert Winchester" Dean pointed excitedly at Nina's big belly.

Sam came over and first and reached out tentatively. He wanted to touch her but as he got closer it occurred to him that maybe she wouldn't like that. He felt suddenly awkward and foolish until Nina grabbed his hand and placed it flat against her stomach. Sam smiled wide as he felt his nephew kick against his hand. "wow"

"I know right?" Dean grinned.

"Nina you don't have to do this." Bobby looked concerned. "You don't owe me nothing."

"Bobby you are my family now. And I know Dean wont say it out loud but you are his family too." Nina got up and walked over to him. Putting her arms out asking for a hug.

"Stupid woman." Bobby grumbled and then gently pulled her to his chest. "Always wanted a daughter." He whispered the words in her ear so the boys wouldn't hear them. Bobby hated this mushy crap even more then Dean did and that was why those words touched her heart.

When she pulled back her eyes glistened with tears. "Okay who else wants one? You Sammy?" She started to move towards him and he pretended to be horrified but the truth was he craved human contact. He hadn't realized how much he did until Nina came along with her hugs and her snuggling. She saved most of it for Dean but sometimes when they were doing research she would sit close to Sam on the couch and rest her head on his shoulder. He knew she was a beautiful woman but he never felt that way about her. She was his sister now as much as Dean was his brother. So he made a face when she came at him with her arms out but couldn't keep the grin off his face when she wrapped her arms around him.

"alright that is enough. I'm a jealous man you know." Dean pulled her away from Sam and followed her back into the house.

* * *

He was watching her sleep. He did it sometimes when he just couldn't seem to find peace. Her dark hair was fanned out against the pillow and her full lips were slightly parted. He wanted so badly to keep her and their son in this room and safe from everything else. But the real world was out there and they couldn't stay hidden forever. He worried about how long until the demons found them again. He worried about keeping her safe. He worried about being a good father and about making the right choices and about the price of diapers and about keeping Nina happy. About the only thing he didn't worry about was global warming. Although maybe he should worry about it? Could it part of the demon apocalypse? Dam he worried too much.

Dean was brought back from his head when he saw the pained look on Nina's face. He wondered if John was the cause. She never complained but he knew she was getting more and more uncomfortable. He rubbed a slow hand over her belly. "not even born yet and already causing trouble. You're a Winchester alright." He smiled when her face relax.

"Dean." She said his name soft and he realized she was still sleeping. He felt the smirk tug at his lips. She was dreaming about him. He was her Dream hero. "Please. No no no no no no no." His smile faltered when he realized it wasn't a good dream. Could her nightmare have returned? It had been so long. Even when they weren't together she still hadn't dreamt about his death in forever. Should he wake her?

The decision was made when her eyes shot open and the tears started falling. Her small hands grabbed at his shoulders pulling him closer. "Oh god Dean I can't do this." Her voice was soft and weak and it made him want to kill something, anything to make it okay.

"You're safe Nina. I've got you. You and John are going to be fine." His words took away some of the anxiety but she still wasn't sure when it was coming and how they could stop it. He was kissing the top of her head softly and she wanted to drift back to sleep but the minute she closed her eyes she saw the light go out of his eyes as he died. She couldn't let it happen. Castiel had promised that there was a way to stop it.

"I can't loose you." She whispered the words softly against his chest. Fresh tears falling. Dam hormones. She hadn't been able to keep them in check for weeks and she felt foolish.

"I look like I'm going anywhere?" She knew he was trying to get her to smile but the pieces were falling into place. She was pretty sure she was as big right now as she was in her vision and that alone was enough to make her want to scream in frustration. The attack had to be soon. Any day now she would turn a corner and all of her worst fear would be realized right before her eyes. She was so tempted to just spend the next 8 weeks in this room until she could give birth safely but she knew that was pointless. Fate could not be thwarted. She would end up standing with Dean and facing the Demon. That could not be changed, the only variable was their survival and Nina wasn't willing to settle for anything less than all of them coming out of this alive and that included Sam and Bobby.

"I need to talk to Castiel." Nina pulled back from him. The inaction was killing her. Maybe if she talked to the angel once more…

"Um Nina I think we're a bit under dressed for a visit with our winged avenger." Dean was still smirking at her.

"I didn't say _We_ I said _Me_." Her tone was stronger, She was more certain that this was the right move. She hated the hurt look that flitted across Dean's face before he could put the mask back up. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." It was an automatic response. One forged in love and as the words left his mouth he realized he did completely and utterly trust her. As much, if not more than he trusted Sam. It was an unbelievable revelation. He wasn't trusting. Then again he hadn't thought he was the loving type either and look how wrong he had been about that one. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

She smiled at him. The hurt was gone and all she could see on his face was love. She was so lucky. "Don't go too far. I don't think it will be too long."

He slipped on his pants and paused at the door still holding his shirt. "Do me a favor and get dressed before you talk to him." He smirked knowingly at her. "I'm a jealous man you know." Nina nodded slowly. She thought of Cas as asexual but if it would make Dean feel better she would gladly oblige.

* * *

She slipped on her robe and as soon as it was knotted over her belly she knew she wasn't alone. She tired not to think if that meant he had been listening to them and if he had for how long?

"I do not eaves drop." His words were soft. "or read minds." He added as an after thought.

"Could have fooled me." Nina tried to laugh off her embarrassment.

"You are special, I keep tabs on you."

Nina shook her head. There were bigger things to worry about other than if he was watching her. "Tell me what I need to do."

"I can't do that."

"why the hell not?" He was her last hope. Nothing she and Bobby had read had brought her any closer to ensuring Dean's survival. She was frustrated and scared. Not a good combination when her emotions were so hard to control already thanks to her hormones.

"Free will. All I can tell you if that you are strong enough to save them."

"I don't know what that means." She was crying again.

"I'm sorry I can't. Some things are preordained, they can't be changed. Others only require a leap of faith" He looked at her sadly and before she realized it he was hugging her. He had taken her by surprise and it took a moment for her to respond but when she lifted her arms to wrap around him she felt something shift inside of her. It wasn't unpleasant. In fact it made her feel warm and safe and strong. He started to pull out of her embrace. He whispered two words as his mouth ghosted past her ear. She gasped. There was no way she had heard him right. It wasn't possible. For the first time Nina saw the depth of emotion in his eyes. He was ageless, timeless, all powerful. She understood why people associated Angels with love instead of the warriors she knew them to be. She felt peace and comfort wash over her. She found herself sighing in contentment.

Just like that he was gone and Nina was getting dressed as fast as possible. She needed to talk to Dean. Probably Bobby and Sam too. She glanced at the clock. It was just after 3. She hadn't napped nearly as long as she had imagined. That was a good thing. There were still a few hours of daylight for them to try and figure out what the hell was going on.

As she went down the stairs she paused. A chill ran up her spine. Something was wrong. Her eyes searched the living room for some sign of where the boys were. Nothing looked out of place but she knew. She knew they were in trouble. He breath caught in her throat. It was happening. Right now. They were under attack and she still didn't know how to save them and Dean was going to… Her brain couldn't even think it.

She wanted to go running out looking for them but she knew that was insane. Dean had trained her. She had spent months getting ready for a fight. She wouldn't fail him now. She grabbed Bobby's shotgun off the table and a box of extra shells shoving them into her pocket. Next was the canteen of holy water. She knew what she was fighting and if they thought it was going to be easy she would prove them wrong.

She moved down the stairs of the porch silently. Her heart sank when she saw Dean's favorite nickel plated 9mm lying in the dust, picking it up she shoved it into her pocket. _Please god let them be okay_. She scanned the junk yard for any sign of the boys or the demons. She craned her neck when she thought she heard Dean's voice. Silently moving towards the sound she weaved in between the junked cars clutching the shotgun close. Ready to fire at anything that moved. She could clearly hear Dean now. He was alternately between cursing and taunting. Nina took a deep breath. If he was still talking that meant he was still ok.

Peaking around the car she was using for cover she took in the scene. Bobby and Sam were laying on the ground in front of Dean but she couldn't see any blood. She had to hope that they were just unconscious. She was pretty sure Dean would be in a much worse state if anything had happened to them.

As if to confirm her suspicions Dean spoke. Struggling against the demons that were holding onto each of his arms. "Man Sammy is going to be pissed when he wakes up and realizes he missed this party."

"Shut up Winchester." Nina's eyes fell on the tall blond woman. He eyes were as black as night. She reached her hand forward and made a twisting fist in the air. She was at least 10 feet from Dean yet he reacted as if she was tearing out of his heart. He screamed for a minute and she watched as he collapsed slightly only held up by the strong arms of the two demons still holding him tightly.

He seemed to take a minute to catch his breath. He lifted his head and smirked. "You're kidding right? You got to do a lot better than that to impress me. I spent 30 years in hell." He spat out some blood and stood up straighter. "that actually kind of tickles."

"You will tell me where she is." The demon bitch hissed the words at him. Nina didn't have to ask who she was referring to.

"Sorry sweetie but it isn't going to happen." Sam was stirring at his feet now and Dean just smiled.

The female demon stepped forward and grabbed Sam's hair pulling him to his feet. Nina could now see the blood dripping from his nose and the beginnings of a serious shiner but other than that he appeared okay.

"Sam you want to talk?" He was trying to get his feet under him and Nina could see he was unsteady but he still smiled at her and there was none of the innocence in his eyes that Nina loved so much. He was every bit the fighter that Dean was.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about? How about those Yankees?" he stumbled slightly and ended up kneeling in front of her.

"You two think you're so funny. How about I just gut Bobby while you watch? See how funny you think it is when he is trying to hold his own intestines in."

Nina hadn't moved. She watched with a detached fear from the shadow of large truck. It was like the scene before her was from a movie. If she thought too much about how much she cared about these men she wouldn't be able to do anything but scream. She needed a plan. Something other than rushing forward with one shotgun. It wouldn't help anyone if she got caught trying to save them. She rubbed her stomach and whispered reassuring words.

"You're daddy is going to be fine John."

AN cliffhanger!!! Next chapter is coming tomorrow night. HAHHAHAHAH (evil laugh)

Reviews please! I beg of you. Lets say it's my new years wish.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Dean was halfway through the living room before he realized something was wrong. It was too quiet. He moved towards the book shelf and grabbed his gun, letting the cool feel of the steel calm him. He was going to head back upstairs and tell Nina to get in the panic room but he remembered she was with Cas. The angel would keep her safe. Right now he needed to figure out what happened to Sam and Bobby. Ever fiber of his being wanted to run back up the stairs and check on Nina but he turned and walked into the kitchen. He found Sam and Bobby slouched at the table. Dean moved towards them and checked for a pulse with one hand while keeping the gun trained on the rest of the room. He calmed slightly at the steady pulse he found on both their necks but there was still the question of how the hell this had happened.

Dean turned and moved slowly towards the door. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to rouse either one of them and despite his reluctance to leave it wasn't as if he could carry gargantuan anywhere and while Bobby was smaller he wasn't light. He wanted to call Cas in for back up but he needed him with Nina. If there was even the slightest chance she was in danger he would have no choice but to turn around. Sam and Bobby could handle themselves. He wasn't leaving Nina unprotected.

Stepping into the yard he saw them waiting for him. They weren't making any attempt to hide and that worried him. Perhaps they were just being overconfident or maybe they had an ace on the hole.

"Tell me where she is Dean and I will let you live, all of you." The female spoke as her two partners fanned out towards him.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you have her stashed somewhere." She took a few steps forward and Dean kept the gun trained on her. It wouldn't kill her but it might slow her down. "I'll admit I would prefer to kill you but my orders are only for her."

"What? I'm no longer the Demon's most wanted?" he pretended to be hurt. He wanted to buy time until Sam and Bobby came to. No way he could take down 3 demons by himself.

"Don't worry that pretty little face of yours. We still want you. We just want her more." She pointed her finger and Dean fell to the floor. The sudden pain in his head was so intense he almost blacked out. "Now be a good boy and tell me where she is?"

He looked up at her. It took a moment for him to be able to form words. He spit into the dirt and tasted blood. He had bit his own tongue. "Go to hell." He hissed the words and tossed the holy water in her face. Smiling as she shrieked. It was the last thing he heard before his eyes slipped shut and the darkness took him.

He awoke to find himself still at Bobby's. His best guess was somewhere out behind the house. At his feet were Bobby and Sam both looking a little worse for the trip but otherwise okay. Based on Sam's shiner he assumed they had started to come to and were encouraged to sleep some more. He couldn't move his arms. The queen bitch's evil henchmen were holding him tightly. He sent a silent prayer towards the heavens that Nina was still safe with Cas. He was vaguely aware that this was her worst fear, her nightmare made real. Part of him felt calm at that because he knew he saved her. He always did and while he wanted to live, to see his son born, he would gladly go back to the pit if it meant they were safe.

* * *

He lifted his head and saw movement on the edge of the clearing they were standing in. Not possible. She should be with Cas. Safe and away from these evil son's of bitches. He cursed under his breath. If he got out of this he was going to stab Cas in the face for leaving her unguarded.

His eyes met hers and he felt a rush of fear. She was going to do something. She was going to try and rescue him. Was she out of her freaking mind? He started at her, begging her with his eyes to run. She ignored his unspoken warning. Dean looked to Sam to see he was standing now too. Not too steady but standing. He had seen her. Dean knew the fear in his eyes was for her. Never for himself. _Must he always be surrounded by self sacrificing lunatics?_ The irony of this thoughts was not lost on him as he felt a faint smile tug at his lips.

The world slowed down and Nina felt like she was moving through molasses. Rushing forward she fired the gun. Her first target was the female. Her body spun around as the buck shot hit her. Nina wanted to smile with satisfaction at the look of surprise on the demon's face but she didn't have time. Dean was pulling out of his captors arms and moving towards her with Sam right behind him. She tossed Dean back his gun and watched as a tiny smile lit his face. She felt her confidence surge. They were going to be okay.

"Nina get behind me now!" his words didn't leave any room for dissention and she moved quickly, handing Sam the shotgun she had been holding. The boys stood in front of her, shoulder to shoulder. She saw the woman turn back towards them and felt a chill run up her spine at the look of surprise on her face.

"My oh my Dean. No one said anything about the bun in the oven." Her smile grew wider as her henchmen fell in behind her.

Nina knelt down by Bobby. He was waking up. He cursed softly under his breath. He took one look around and cursed again louder. 2 guns against 3 demons was like swatting a lion with a newspaper. They were screwed. He reached for Nina giving her a once over and moved to stand in front of her like the boys. With or without a weapon Bobby would protect her to his dying breath.

The female demon took another step forwards. "one more step and I will make you wish she had killed you with that shot." Dean's voice was low and dark, Nina knew she wasn't the only one that shivered.

"With that pea shooter? Please." She smiled and took another step still flanked by her henchmen.

Dean fired. He was pretty sure it was a useless gesture but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. Nina felt the same odd sense of time distortion as the demon screamed in pain, throwing her head back as the lightning crackled over her skin.

"Holy shit." Sam's voice was low. He watched as the two other Demon's face registered surprise and then fear. Dean quickly turned the gun on them and fired twice but not before one of them managed to get close enough to jab a knife into the soft skin of Dean's belly.

Nina screamed at the same time the two demons fell dead at their feet. Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as he dropped to his knees. Nina was at his side faster than she would have thought possible.

"no please God, no. Please." it had happened and she hadn't been able to stop it. Castiel said she could stop it. He had told her it was up to her. She clutched him tightly to her chest and screamed to the heavens.

Bobby and Sam watched Dean fall into Nina's arms. Sam cursed under his breath. He couldn't watch this again.

Dean looked up into Nina's eyes and smiled. He was aware that he had been stabbed and was bleeding but he didn't care. He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek. She was safe. At the end of the day all the mattered to him was that Nina and John were safe. "Love you so much." His voice was choked slightly by the blood in his mouth but Nina could hear him clearly.

"Don't you say that like you're going somewhere. You promised." Nina tried to keep her voice steady.

"Sorry." Dean coughed turning his head to the side slightly. He saw Sam and Bobby and realized they were both crying. God what a freaking chick flick moment. "You take care of them." Sam and Bobby nodded silently.

She wouldn't let this happen. Not now. Not when she had just found him. Not after finally realizing just how amazing her life could be. The tears were falling unchecked now. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was Dean. She leaned in close and put her lips gently on his. She could taste the coppery tang of his blood but she didn't care. She poured all of her love for him into her kiss.

Dean knew he should be in pain but he couldn't feel anything but the soft caress of Nina's mouth. He thought it was because he knew she would be okay, that their son would live. This was a better outcome than Dean could have ultimately hoped for. He opened his eyes to look at her. If the fat lady was singing for real this time he wanted to make sure her face was the last thing her saw.

He pulled back slightly and smiled. She looked like an angel. Dean knew this was it for him when he noticed she was glowing. White and pure and he felt a warmth spread throughout his whole body. There was no more pain, no more regret, no more worries, no more anything except her love washing over him and the white light warming him like a thousand suns. He wanted to keep looking at her but he was getting sleepy, it was harder and harder to keep his eyes open. With his last bit of strength he reached up and caressed her cheek, a week smile tugging his lips as the world went dark. He was at peace.

Nina smiled at him as his eyes slipped close. She would be strong for him. For their son. She wouldn't regret what had been between them. It was better to have loved Dean for a time than to never have known what true love felt like. How it warmed her from the inside. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on each of his eyelids and said a silent prayer towards heaven that his journey would be a safe one. She would see him again. Destiny cannot be changed and he was her destiny, he was her soul mate, he was her other half.

She closed her eyes and just held him. Whispering soft words of love into his chest. She knew she couldn't stay like this forever but she wasn't ready to let go.

"you smell like heaven." Nina sighed. It was so easy to imagine his voice while she held his still warm body in her arms. So easy to imagine his hands on her face. So easy to imagine him caressing her skin with his callused fingers. She pulled back and gasped. He was smiling up at her. All the color had returned to his skin.

"Dean?" Was she hallucinating? She had watched the light go out of his eyes just like her nightmare. But now his eyes were crystal clear and his lips were doing that amazingly sexy smirk.

"Christo!" the words were shouted at them. Nina couldn't take her eyes off Dean but she saw him turn at the sound . Saw the happiness light his eyes when he realized Bobby and Sam were there too.

"Not a demon." he turned his attention back to Nina. "what did you do?" He was looking at her with awe.

"I didn't do anything. I thought you were gone." She remembered the knife wound and ran her fingers over his belly. His shirt was still damp with his blood but she couldn't find the wound. She pulled it back in a panic and exposed the smooth golden skin. Her finger smoothed over it and he sucked in a breath. There was nothing there. Not a scratch. "How?"

"You tell me sweetheart. Last thing I remember was a bright white light and then the sounds of your sobbing."

"white light huh?" Dean turned at the sound of Sam's voice.

"I know who would have guessed?" Dean's tone was playful but the awe was still evident.

"Cas said I had to take a leap of faith. He said I had to be strong. Destiny couldn't be changed. I thought he meant you had to die. I thought he meant this was the way it had to be." he was holding her hand now making no move to get out of her lap." when you were taking you last breath I decided to have faith. Have faith that this was God's plan. That we would meet again. That there had to be a reason for what was happening."

"You were glowing." It was Bobby's turn to sound awed now. "So bright I had to look away."

Dean raised an eyebrow. He had thought that was a trick his oxygen deprived brain was playing on him.

"Could it be the demon blood?" Sam spoke. Voicing everyone's fears. He had learned first hand that a "gift" from something that evil came with strings attached.

"She is pure." Dean turned to see Cas standing over them smiling at Nina.

"but her mother?" Sam was confused.

"a tragedy, My fault. I didn't get there in time and I'm sorry Nina." Dean could swear that the angel was about to cry.

"I don't understand? How can this be?" Nina's voice was strong but Dean detected a note of fear. He squeezed her hand. He would stand by her. She would know she wasn't alone.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to be among the living but some answers would be nice." Dean slowly got to his feet. He pulled Nina by his side. He needed to hold her. Needed to know she was real.

Cas nodded and move forward. He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. "you are more than I could ever have imagined." His smile was gentle.

"Cas, explanations NOW." Dean snarled the words.

Cas shifted his eyes to Dean. "She is my daughter."

There was a collective gasp from everyone but Nina. Dean turned and stared at her. His eyes asking the question.

"He told me in our room before I came down here but I thought I heard him wrong. How can it be?" She shook her head gently.

"She is my daughter, she is half angel and half human and she has great power. The love she feels allowed her to heal you."

"what about the demons?" Ever the student Sam was.

"You prayed when you found Dean's gun." Cas directed the comment at Nina.

Dean was putting the pieces together. She blessed the bullets without even realizing she was doing it. She had effectively turned his gun into a weapon of the lord. "Holy cow."

"Nina is half angel?" Bobby spoke softly. The disbelief evident.

"Cas what does this mean?" Sam wondered how much the demons knew. Would they be on the run forever now?

"You have found your strength, with practice you will be a powerful weapon against evil."

Dean didn't like the sound of that. He was hoping for something a bit more normal for his little family. "She isn't fighting anything anytime soon." Nina was leaning heavily on him and he remembered how easily she tired these days. "Sammy, take Nina back in the house."

Sam looked up at him questioning but the anger in Dean's eyes left no room for discussion. He walked over to her to take her hand from Dean as soon as she touched him Sam felt a warmth spread over his skin. "Wow"

Nina looked a little nervous but she smiled back. Without even thinking about it she had healed Sam with just a touch. Just how strong was she? "Dean?" She turned back and looked at him. He was smiling at her with such love she felt the fear melt away.

"Go with Sam baby, Cas I and I have some stuff to talk about. I'm sure he will answer all of your questions too." As if to confirm Cas nodded at her. "You need to rest. Please for me." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and watched as Sam and Bobby led her back to the house. When he turned back to Cas all the softness was gone.

"Dean I can explain."

"Oh you're going to explain and you are going to do it quick and if I'm not convinced that you have been protecting her there isn't a place in this world you can hide that I wouldn't find you."

"She is my daughter. I have always put her before everything else. Everything, including my brother's. Zachariah thought it left me compromised so he hid her from me. I was not aware she existed until last year. Since then I have done everything in my power to keep her safe. When I read the prophecy regarding her I was afraid. You see it doesn't specify you. It just says a dark man with a dark past."

Dean nodded at that. He could understand how that wasn't something that a father wants to know.

"So I sent you to her."

"The article? That was you? You're a sneaky bastard Cas."

"And you don't follow orders well. I didn't realize that by sending you to her I was actually fulfilling the prophecy."

"Cas." Dean's anger was fading. He was having a hard time staying angry at the man who had given him Nina.

"Let me finish. Once I realized it was you I worried that you would never do anything. You can be so stubborn sometimes."

Dean nodded silently at that. Can't argue the facts.

"She needs you Dean. You gave her the strength to find her true self."

"I need her too Cas." Dean's voice was soft. "And my son?" It was the topic they had avoided up until now.

"John will be stronger than Nina." Cas smiled. "but he will have love and happiness. Yes he will know there is Evil in the world and that without good people to fight the devil would win but he will know those good people and he will know the peace that comes from making a difference."

"I wanted him to have a normal life."

"You know better than most that some people are born to do this."

The two men turned and started to walk back towards the house. "You are going to need to tell her all of this." Cas nodded silently. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

They were almost to the porch when Dean reached out and grabbed Cas's arm. Stopping him and turning to face him. "Crap this was easier in my head." Dean rubbed at the back of his neck anxiously. "I want to ask you something." Cas waited silently for him to continue. "I want to ask your permission to marry her." The last words came out in a rush.

"granted." Dean raised an eyebrow, That was much easier than he had imagined. "If I didn't approve of you Dean I would have killed you for your thoughts that day in the diner." Dean's jaw dropped slightly and Cas just smiled.

"You cagey son of a bitch."

* * *

Sam had tried to get Nina to go up and lie down but she refused to leave the living room. It was bad enough that she wasn't involved in the conversation Dean was having with Castiel, her father. She wasn't going to get used to that concept anytime soon. She would be waiting for them when they came back and she was going to ask all her questions because if she didn't get some answers she was going to scream.

She heard them coming up the stairs and tried to get up. Sadly that wasn't an easy task these days and she was still struggling against the gravitation pull of the couch when Dean came in a rushed over to her.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Yeah it's freaking hysterical that I can't get up off the couch without a forklift." Dean looked to Sam and Bobby for backup but both were silent. This was a minefield and they had both had enough excitement for one day.

Dean sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. For a moment he was alone with her in their own little world. He softly caressed her cheek and rested his large open hand on her stomach. He sighed deeply. The weight of the last few hours finally hitting him. "Don't you ever do anything like that again." He whispered the words against her mouth. "I protect you, that's how this works." He kissed her again. "If anything had happened to you or John.." He didn't need to finish. She knew what he meant. She felt the same way.

"I'm here Dean and I'm fine, so is John." The tears were silently tracking down her face. She had almost lost him. She was vaguely aware that everyone was leaving the room. She still had so many questions but right now she couldn't bare the thought of taking her arms off of him. She needed to be close to him. Needed to know he was really alive and well.

She felt him pull out of her embrace and she started to panic. She wasn't ready for him to leave her. It scared her how important he was to her. How much her life had become tethered to his in such a short period of time. How bad would it get when they had been together for years? Oh god would they be together for years? Her heart started to beat faster.

He pulled back to kneel in front of her. He saw the panic in her eyes when she thought he was leaving. This was the right time. She was the right person. He needed to let her know he was never ever leaving. "Marry me."

Nina gasped and looked at him like he was insane.

"Not quite the response I was hoping for. Let me try this again." Dean cleared his throat and took her hands in his. He started deep into her eyes, trying to show her how serious he was. "Nina Adams. Marry me."

Now she was nodding and grinning like a fool. Fresh tears falling.

"Is that a yes?" Dean wiped at the tears with his hand. Smiling softly at her.

"yes.." She whispered the word into his mouth before she smothered him with kisses.

"You know I hate this mushy crap but I need you to know that I am never leaving you. Nothing, not heaven or hell or ghosts or vampires " he paused and smiled at her "or Bigfoot can take me away from you. I love you."

She smiled at him and it warmed his soul. Everything was about to change and he didn't care because they would be together. With her by his side he could slay dragons. It was true what they said about the love of a good woman. It made him invincible.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Epilogue

1 year later.

John was nestled into the crook of her arm sucking greedily at the bottle she was holding in his mouth. "You are a bottomless pit angel."

"Nina he is so beautiful." Liz smiled at the little boy in Nina's arms. "Where did he get those beautiful eyes?"

"His father." Nina never took her eyes off of John, playing with his toes while he continued to eat.

"Ah yes the infamous Dean Winchester. Am I going to meet the man that finally managed to get you out of that tiny one horse town? Not to mention the muse for your new book."

"He's working with his brother on a case in town, He said he might stop by."

"Tease! Okay lets talk about the book. I know I said I loved it but I don't think I can express it enough. It is so fantastic! I cried. Did you hear me? I cried! And you know I don't like to mess up my makeup."

"I'm so glad you liked it Liz. I guess I wasn't done with the supernatural after all."

"it's fantastic and the leading man is to die for. Why aren't there men like that in the real world? Does Dean get jealous of his fictional competition?"

Nina smiled warmly at her editor. Her eyes held secrets now and Liz thought it suited her. "it's only a book Liz."

"But angels and demons and a love written about in heaven? I mean how is anyone supposed to compete with that?" Liz's attention was drawn away from her star author by the tall stranger that had entered the restaurant. He was making his way towards their table and Liz couldn't help but sigh appreciatively. He was horribly underdressed for the upscale Manhattan bistro but somehow it didn't matter. He gave off an air of confidence that had people moving out of his way without even being aware of it. He stopped at their table and leaned over kissing Nina softly on the head.

"How is my favorite girl and my little warrior?" The baby stopped sucking on the bottle and reached for the stranger. Liz noticed his eyes.

"Hello sweetheart. How did the research go?" Nina's eyes shone when she looked at the man that was cradling little John so effortlessly.

"Oh you know the usual. Sam's big brain did all the work while I just sat there thinking about you."

"Oh how rude of me. Liz this is my husband Dean." Dean tore his eyes off Nina and shifted John to the crook of his arm extending a hand towards Liz.

"Pleasure to meet you. So what do you think about the book?" Liz found something so familiar about him. She wasn't someone who would forget a face so dangerously handsome. She knew she had never met him before but there was something...

"It's fantastic. It's only a matter of time before you see "The Prophecy and the Seal" on the New York Times bestseller list."

"Yes she is quite the talent." Liz saw the way he gazed at her and she felt like an intruder. There was something almost palpable about the way they looked at each other.

Nina tore her eyes away from Dean and looked back towards Liz. "Thank you so much for lunch Liz but we should really be going." Nina made to get up from the table.

"Are you sure? I wanted to talk to you about the possibility of a sequel." Liz stood and Nina gathered her things.

"I don't know. I think this was a stand alone piece."

"You can't be serious?" Liz sounded so hopeful.

"I don't know babe, I think you have at least one more book in you." He smirked at her and Liz felt a pang of jealousy. To have a man that handsome look at her like she was the only woman in the world must be intoxicating.

"We'll see." Nina replied cryptically and pulled Liz into an embrace. They said their good byes and promised to keep in touch. Nina agreed to do at least a few book signings but she wouldn't make any promises beyond that saying that John kept her very busy. As they stepped out onto the street she felt Dean's arm go around her shoulder. He pulled her close to his side.

"Do you always have to be so charming?" He laughed at her. "For a minute I thought she might ask me who I based the book on."

"What are you talking about? You changed all the details. Your book is about dark and broody Brian and the beautiful blond Layla. Personally I like brunettes better but to each his own I guess." Dean leaned down and kissed the side of her head.

"You think I changed enough details?" Nina looked up at him worried.

"Even if she suspects who is going to believe it? It's a fairy tale."

She smiled at him and pulled John tighter into her chest. "Yes, yes it is."

She thought she heard him whisper something but that couldn't be right. Her Dean wasn't into chick flick moments. There was no way he would have said something as mushy as that. She smiled up at him. Just because it might have been a figment of her overactive imagination didn't make it any less true. They were going to live happily ever after.

The End

* * *

AN

So it's done. I can't say enough thank you's to everyone that took the time to send me a review. It's like Christmas and New Years all rolled into one to read that someone likes the crazy things that spring from my brain.

Favorite part? I would love to know if there was something that was particularly good or bad. Something that had you laughing out loud or cursing me under your breath.


End file.
